


A Custom made Christmas

by sleepygrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Exploration, Roleplay, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson planned  a Custom made Christmas for Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 75
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When one is hung up on Star Wars and failed to submit a Christmas Entry.  
> Wishing you all A Happy Christmas!  
> Please feel free to comment. x

“Let me get this straight—you paid someone to kidnap me?” Hermione Granger looked up from her steaming cappuccino, certain that her friend had finally gone completely crazy.

“That’s right.” Pansy gave her a smug look and flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. Hermione had often thought that bad luck followed her the moment they became friends. Because Pansy Parkinson was always in the thick of things... Always.

It was in college, that Pansy’s idea to hide in the men’s locker room and watched the football team _au naturel_ for a _tell-all_ expose about how men really act when there are no women around. it cemented their friendship. In which of course that time, Hermione was the editor in chief of the said university paper.

Hermione talked with the dean when Pansy was discovered as she took down notes inside the locker room. She defended her from bullies at school. Everyone labeled her friend as a bad influence. While in truth, despite the numerous piercings, heavy makeup, and Gothic clothes she was one of the funniest, sweet-natured, and generous people Hermione had ever met.

They were exact opposites—but perhaps that was why they hit it off so well. So, it was only natural for her to be apprehensive about her friend’s harebrained scheme.

“Who did you pay? Do you even know what you’re getting into? particularly me?” Hermione pushed her caramel curls out of her face and took another sip of her cappuccino. It was perfect, with a thick head of foam that one could put a penny on. Pansy sipped on her eggnog Frappuccino with double whipped cream. They both loved Starbucks, especially with its seasonal flavors.

“Well?” she impatiently asked. Pansy seemed more interested to draw patterns on the whipped cream with her straw rather than answer the question.

“Sure, I know what I’m getting into and I know you’ll thank me for it. The actual _nap_ is done by a company called Kidnapped By U. I’ve read them in magazines. It’s a hit in the US and now, it opened its doors to Europe. they have an office here in London.” She grinned; eyes flashed in excitement. “I saw an article in _The Times_ and I just had to do it. napped is the _It_ thing right now.”

Hermione put down her cappuccino and rubbed her temples. A tension headache had built. “You’re talking like, it’s some kind of fashion statement that you, just have to get it on. I mean, for Pete’s sake? Do I have to remind you of the time in college in the men’s locker room? or when you had your tongue pierced because it adds up to your oral prowess only to find out your allergic to metal? It swelled so much it hardly fit in your mouth.”

“The tongue thing was so years ago.” Pansy dismissed her friend’s concern with a casual wave.

“Try a month ago.” Hermione snapped. “I drove you to the ER and held your hand while you got unpierced. And I was also, the one who talked to the dean in order for us not to be expelled and lose our scholarships. Don’t you see the pattern here Pans?”

“Whatever, planning your kidnapping is so exciting. I just couldn’t pass it up.”

“Whoa, wait a sec.” Hermione held up a hand, palm up. “You? You actually _plan_ it?”

“Uh-huh. They have this form you fill out. that would tell them all the things that you’re into. you tell them exactly what you want and they do it.” Pansy shrugged. “simple as that.”

“No, not simple at all.” Hermione narrowed her eyes and tapped the table where they sat for emphasis. “For starters, what kind of things are we talking about and how would you know what _I want?_ ”

Pansy pouted. “I know what you’re thinking, but it doesn’t have to be sexual—unless you want it to be, that is. There’s no actual _intercourse_ allowed because that wouldn’t be legal. Mostly, they just tie you up and blindfold you and…whatever else you ask for.”

“Uh-huh.” Hermione grimly nodded. “Aside from what you asked for, which is obviously on the kinky side. since you won’t talk about it. how do you know this is safe? I mean, you’re putting my life on the line Pans, in some stranger that you’ve never seen before.”

“But that’s part of the fun—the danger and uncertainty.” Pansy’s dark eyes flashed as she leaned forward. “I mean, just think of it—you’re walking alone down the street at any hour of the day or night—you never know when it’s going to happen—suddenly you’re grabbed, blindfolded and shoved into a van. then they take you back into their lair and do all kinds of things to you—but only things that you specified in the form,” she added with haste. “What could go wrong?”

Hermione massaged her temples some more. “So many things can go wrong I can’t even name them all. For starters, how would you know they won’t go too far?”

“Duh—because then you wouldn’t pay them half of your deposit.” Pansy rolled her eyes as though it was the stupidest question she’d heard. “Besides they’re licensed and bonded.” she giggled. “It’s in their brochure.”

“They have a brochure?” Hermione gasped.

“What government would even license that kind of business? And what kind of license do they even get?” Hermione demanded. “A license, to tie people and do lascivious things to them?”

Pansy sulked. “I don’t know any of that. but there’s a predetermined safe word. If things get too intense then all you have to do is shout it out and they’ll stop. that’s guaranteed in the contract you sign.” she folded her arms over her chest. “And before you ask, Yes I forged your signature. but If you decline and none of this is happening. What’s the point of telling the safe word? it will just only be a couple of days.”

“A couple of days? Oh my God!” Hermione shook her head. “You’ve finally gone off deep, Pans. I can’t believe you ordered me custom kidnapping!”

Pansy smiled. “It’s my Christmas surprise present for you! I was going for the all-year-round entrance pass to all the museums and libraries in Paris but this was way cheaper and exciting.”

Hermione frowned. “Oh, I’m surprised all right. like having your whole nightmare come true surprised.”

Pansy shook her head. “Can you just imagine; you never know when it's going to happen. they could just grab you while you and I walk out of Starbucks together!”

“I am imagining,” Hermione said dryly. “I’m imagining what Harry and my parents, would say when I just disappear off the face of the earth and held hostage in a sex dungeon.”

“Don’t you dare tell Potter! that other best friend of yours, gets too paranoid sometimes.” Pansy pointed one manicured fingernail at her. “I swear to God, if you tell him, I will tell him and Theo the real reason why you broke up with your long-time boyfriend Weasley.”

Hermione winced at the mention of her ex-fiancé. Ron, he had been the perfect man—according to her parents and friends. He was a businessman with enough financial stability. laid back and loved playing chess on his off-hours. anyone would think they were the perfect couple. Both families were devastated when she called it quits. She did want _a little_ excitement and Ron wasn’t comfortable with it.

“I broke up with him because we grew apart,” she said and took another sip of her cappuccino.

“Bullshit.” Pansy slurped up a mouthful of whipped cream from the top of her cup. “You broke up with him because he was boring. and not just in a normal way—boring in _bed._ ”

“Did not! and lower your voice.” Hermione glanced around the crowded Starbucks, making sure the other patrons hadn’t heard her friend. but that didn’t faze Pansy a bit.

“You broke up with him because he didn’t know how to fuck.” she proclaimed in a loud voice and lapped the whipped cream at the end of her straw. “You told me that, One night at The Leaky.”

“I shouldn’t have let you take me there.” Hermione tried not to see the curious eyes that were now in their direction.

“But you did.” Pansy pointed out smugly. “And then you proceeded to drink a whole bottle of tequila all by yourself and that’s when the whole truth came out. and I will gladly tell Potter if you breathe a word that I arranged your gift.”

“All right, all right.” Hermione held up her hands. “but this is crazy, Pans. it doesn’t even sound safe. I’m worried.”

“It will be fine.” Pansy waved her straw with an airy gesture and flipped a glob of whipped cream at Hermione. “don’t worry about it.”

Hermione sighed, but she knew Pansy will never place her in harm’s way. she’s crazy and impulsive but she can also be protective and thoughtful.

“Okay. I’ll go with you on this. but the moment things head south, I’m out.”

Pansy laughed. “This is legit and safe,” she promised. “Who knows, maybe the man who does your _nap_ will turn out to be your Prince.”

“The chances of my parents welcoming a professional bondage artist as a son in law are about the same as me getting back with Ron,” she said as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“Well, a girl can dream.” Pansy tossed her hair and smiled. “You can never tell what might happen in a situation like that. Tied down, helpless, forced to submit while he…does everything that you want to be based on the form you’ve _submitted.”_

“Well, I still don’t agree with you one hundred percent on this, but I can’t seem to talk you out of it too.” Hermione sighed and reached across the table and dabbed at the whipped cream on her friend’s nose. “So, let’s go—we’ve got more shopping to do.” 

As they left Starbucks and head out unto the chilly London evening, she thought an adventure of any kind definitely wasn’t in her cards this holiday season. the closest she would probably get was, guess the color of the scarf her mom knitted for her on Christmas morning. She just hoped that Pansy’s designer kidnap will not ruin her Christmas and her life in general. but knowing Pansy Parkinson, that wasn’t very likely at all.,


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Draco Malfoy glared at his best friend Blaise Zabini. “You want me to what?”

“Fill me in for a couple of days. What’s the big deal?” Blaise tried to hand him the manila envelope but Draco refused to take it.

“I don’t think so.” He took a step back, nearly tripped over the Persian rug that decorated the hardwood floor of his best friend’s office. Since Blaise and Theo bought into the Kidnapped By U business, they rolled in the dough—their office fixtures and art collection proved it. not to mention the numerous mansions and expensive hobbies. Blaise Zabini was the epitome of an Italian male. tall, dark, and handsome. with a reputation of being overly romantic and loved to have fun. Theodore Nott, with his dark brown hair and brown eyes to go with his powerful build, was more subdued and passionate.

“C’mon, Draco. I have to go to this convention—it’s mandatory for all the franchise owners.” Blaise shoved the envelope at him again and this time Theo grabbed it. But didn’t open it.

“Why don’t you ask Theo to do it. he’s a business partner.” Draco said.

“Nope. I only handle the administrative scene. Production is all his.” Theo smirked. who lounged at the expensive leather sofa and went through the files in the manila envelope. “Besides, Harry and I are spending Christmas with his family at Godric’s Hollow.”

“Look, I’m sorry if you’re having a hard time finding to run your kidnap and kinks for hire business but I’m not going to cover your ass. Not this time.” Draco frowned. To grab a woman off the street, blindfold, handcuffed, and brought to his place for rough treatment wasn’t his idea of a good time. Well, not unless she wanted it. discussed it and into that kind of relationship. In that case, it might be pretty hot. But on a regular basis to a total stranger held no appeal for Draco at all. He wanted to at least know his Sub a little before a well-played scene with her.

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Give me a fucking break with that holier than thou shit. Like you never did anything kinky between the sheets. I remember back in college when you were dating that girl, what’s her name?”

“Astoria” Theo interjected.

“Yeah, that one. you told me how she was into handcuffs and whipped cream and---”

“And that was a long time ago.” Draco interrupted him and glared at Theo. “And I haven’t had a permanent sub since. Not that it’s any of your both goddam business.”

“But that doesn’t mean you haven’t had lots of temporary subs. I know you hit the clubs on a regular basis. Pansy swears to it. She saw you left with two blondes six months ago. You haven’t found a permanent sub because you haven’t found the woman who was into the lifestyle you wanted.” Blaise pointed out. “Hell, you’re wired the same way we are –and you loved it. I wondered why you didn’t hang on to Astoria?”

“It just didn’t work out.” Draco rubbed a hand over his three-day stubble. “She was…kind of crazy. she wanted to take it outside the bedroom and clubs. she wanted to wear those leather collars and called me Master. Can you just imagine me bringing her home to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy? Mother will have a heart attack.” he said. “Anyway, I’m not up for the 24/7 thing you seemed to like. Which is why you guys own the bondage franchise and I am a master craftsman.”

“You’re a carpenter. not that its anything bad.” Blaise said as he raised an eyebrow at him.

“I like to work with my hands.” Draco defended himself.

“So do I.” Blaise wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. “And you may be a carpenter who loves to work with his hands and fix things on the outside. But you’re a wealthy Dom at heart. you’ve got a freak streak. Don’t try to deny it, Draco. You’re not even seeing anyone right now. you ought to be begging me to work with some of my clients. You are going to be a hit with the ladies. Blond hair and cold grey eyes. with that brooding personality, who’s going to say no. The other week, this chick wanted me to strip her naked and lick Nutella off her thighs. How hot is that?”

“Not hot enough to tempt me.” Draco sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair. “Look, Blaise just because I have those urges, doesn’t mean I want to act on them with just anybody. that kind of thing has to be mutual—consensual.”

“It is consensual. They sign an airtight contract.” Blaise tapped the manila envelope in Theo’s hands to emphasize. “Everything we do, they asked for, ahead of time. and you wouldn’t believe some of these chicks want us to do.”

“We? Us? how did I get into the picture?” Theo asked.

“Fuck you, Theo. I once heard you with Potter in our dorm room. The walls were pretty thin. How long are you two going at it again? “Blaise smirked.

“None of your fuckin business.” Theo smacked him with the manila envelope and the files scattered on the hardwood floor.

“C’mon, Draco. one of them may be your type. “Blaise said.

Theo made a face and picked up the files. “I’m afraid I had to agree with Blaise. This girl is definitely your type. but Harry’s not going to like it one bit.”

“What do you mean my type? and what does it have to do with Potter?” Draco frowned and reluctantly looked at the file.

The girl that stared up at him from a glossy eight by ten, was Hermione Granger. wild brown curls, big brown eyes. a sprinkle of freckles up her perfect nose. She had a slight smile around the corners of her full lips and a pale rose-leaf complexion that would show a blush easily. Theo was right. She was exactly his type. The only woman he was completely attracted to back in college but never had the courage to even asked her for a cup of coffee.

He admired her photo, wondered how she would look like naked with all that pale, smooth skin exposed. With a complexion like that, the soft round globes of her ass would go from pink to red in a minute with hard spanking. He could almost saw her writhe and cry on his lap, squirm against his stiff cock each time his palm connected with her bottom. she would beg to take her higher and spank her harder to make her come…

Blaise and Theo waited quietly while Draco perused the photo but finally cleared his throat. Draco dragged his eyes away from it and looked up to see Blaise smirked. “See what I mean?”

“Is…” Draco cleared his throat and shifted. “Is she attached? In a relationship?”

Blaise’s dark eyes sharpened at once and looked at Theo. “Look, this is not about a long-term commitment. In this business, we have only three rules—no actual penetration sex, respect the safe word, and never ever date the client. She’s coming to us for a no strings attached erotic experience. she doesn’t need some lovesick bastard stalking her after her personal kidnap is over.”

“I know about the fucking rules,” Draco growled. “It’s never about that and I didn’t ask because I wanted a relationship with this girl, this…”

“Hermione Granger” Theo supplied promptly.

“Whatever.” Draco slapped the envelope towards Blaise. “The point is, I’m considering doing it for you, as crazy as it is. but I want to make sure I’m not screwing up her life in the process. is she’s dating someone then I’m not into it.”

Blaise shrugged. “Sure, if you say so. but her profile say’s she’s single.” he grinned. “She seemed to love excitement and surprises. You should read what she wants you to do to her.”

“You mean, what she wanted Weasley could have done for her.” Draco corrected.

Blaise grinned. “No, Draco. what she wants _You_ to do to her. because you’re going to do this aren’t you? I can feel it. You’ve wanted her ever since you’ve laid eyes on her at freshman orientation. and you’re hungry. Hungry for someone who wants to play the game. Can you see her naked, down on her knees, begging for correction? Begging you to discipline her and make her a good girl?”

“Stop it.” Draco’s voice was harsh. he had the sudden impulse to walk out of his friend's London office. He would get back to his workshop in Greenwich and take out his frustration on his latest project—an antique cabinet. he’s been restoring it for weeks. Whenever he’s conflicted or upset the fresh smell of wood and tools on his hands could calm him. his dark impulses suppressed.

He sighed and opened the envelope only he saw her photo smiled back at him. She was really beautiful. her lips and eyes got him every time. He loved the idea of his hands on her skin.

Damn Blaise to put it under his nose when he knew he felt weak when it came to her. His friends were right. he wanted to do this. he hadn’t hit the club scene as of late. He dated other women but none of them were into the lifestyle he wanted. and vanilla sex just bored him. But Draco didn’t like to go to extremes and live it 24/7. He didn’t want that kind of submission and servility every hour of the day and night. he was interested in a sexually submissive woman, not a helpless one who wanted him to plan out every detail of her life. Outside the bedroom, he wanted a woman he can connect with intellectually. someone who can think for herself and knew her own mind. What harm could it do? and this just might be his only chance with her.

“Well?” Theo and Blaise’s anxious voice reminded Draco that they waited for his answer.

“Okay,” Draco said.

“I think, this is a bad idea. How am I going to explain this to Harry?” Theo sound exasperated.

“You are not going to mention this to Potter. Where the hell is, you’re sense of loyalty Theo!” Blaise said.

“Fine. just don’t hurt her Draco. stick to the three rules. or else Harry will have our heads, no pun intended.” Theo sighed.

“Of course. What’s her safe word?” Draco knew it was the first thing to consider when it came to this kind of relationship.

“Crookshanks,” Blaise said promptly.

“What is that?” Draco frowned.

Blaise shrugged. “I don’t know. maybe it’s her dog? You have to admit it's not something you screamed out of a moment of passion. Unless she’s a lot kinkier than we thought.”

Draco gave them an irritated look. “Why don’t you just go on to your convention and you Theodore to Godric’s Hollow without mentioning any of this to Potter. I’ll help you guys out but only this once.”

“Don’t worry.” Blaise slapped him on the shoulder with a grin. “I’m interviewing prospective Doms

but I trust you well enough. I know you will not go too far or break the rules.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Draco shrugged.

“Remember, the three cardinal rules,” Blaise said.

“You already told me that. You guys just go. Before I change my mind.”

“Okay, okay. Thanks, Draco. We owe you one. “Theo smiled.

“Damn straight you pervert,” Draco growled but there was no anger in his voice. He was too busy examining the file. seeing exactly what Hermione Granger wanted him to do to her.

“Crookshanks,” he muttered. “Her safe word is Crookshanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Crookshanks? Crookshanks? Where are you?” Hermione stalked through her apartment with a can of tuna doctored with kitty insulin in her hand. “C’mon, get the nice tuna that I got for you,” she called.

A tentative _mmmmeeww_ greeted her at last. It was an old orange Persian cat, it crept from under a purple couch with a sheepish look on its feline face. Due to its advanced age, it walked stiffly.

“There you are!” Hermione was torn between irritation and affection. as much as she loved him, she was late for work. “Into the kitchen and eat this now. I’m already late.”

When her cellphone rang. It was Pansy on the other end.

“Oh, Hermione, I’m so glad I caught you! You can spare a few minutes, right?”

“Sure, why not,” Hermione said. “After all, I am already late for work.”

“Oh good!” The sarcasm had gone over Pansy’s head. “Listen, this whole kidnap project is probably a bad idea. I mean, Neville was willing to split the museum and library pass with me when he found out what I got you for Christmas. So, now you get the boring gift instead. Hmph!”

“Great!” Hermione said. She lifted her cat toward the patio and fed him. Crookshanks had diabetes, a kidney problem, and a bit deaf. she had found him in a shelter when he was a kitten back in grade school. He had been her constant furry companion for years. Crookshanks was on medication.

“I’m going to be gone for a few days and I’m going to call Kidnapped By U and cancel,” Pansy said.

“Oh, the ‘nap’ that’s good.” Hermione was relieved. “I never thought it sounded safe anyway.”

“Well, it sounded kind of fun though.” Pansy shrugged. “Nev and I will be at his Grandma. And I just wanted to let you know that there be no kidnapping for you this Christmas.”

“That’s good to hear,” Hermione said. “You guys have fun and tell Nana I said Hi.”

“Alright. I’ll see you as soon as we get back.” Pansy had clicked the phone and left Hermione to tend to her cat again.

“I guess, it’s you and me again this Christmas boy.” she sighed. She watched the cat scarfed up the food. no matter how old he was, she wouldn’t let anyone tell her it’s time to put Crookshanks to sleep not until the day he stopped to love his tuna.

Crookshanks purred in agreement. After a minute, Hermione turned to go. She was late and her boss, Miss McGonagall who was the head accountant at Dumbledore and Grindelwald, was less tolerant of tardiness and absence. She was a senior CPA in the accounting firm located in London.

She was about to grab her purse from the kitchen counter when a red and black brochure caught her eye. it was, the Kidnaped By U – an _experience of a lifetime._ The red letters seemed to bleed across the black glossy cardstock. beneath it was a man with a coiled whip against his bare chest. Hermione thought it was disgusting propaganda but she couldn’t help to take a peek.

_Do you want to be blindfolded, whipped for your indiscretions until you beg for mercy? Or perhaps tied into bed and teased until you moan. The need to be dominated. curious about the dangerous side of desire. Your darkest fantasy can come true. Kidnapped By U will fulfill it. Call us to be rescued from reality._

They were licensed and bonded, just like Pansy said. there are various services offered. From hardcore to sensual love play. She wondered what Pansy had chosen for her, but then she didn’t even want to find out. Pansy was known for her extreme taste. Hermione shivered. Whips and chains left her cold and couldn’t understand how anyone would find pain pleasurable. But despite her distaste for the package, she couldn’t help wonder, what the sensual experience might be like.

in her mind, a picture formed. She could see a blond man ravished her. She stripped her clothing and dignity piece by piece until she was emotionally and physically naked. With piercing grey eyes and strong hands that would bound and leave her helpless. Then sudden wetness between her thighs left her wet and hot.

Hermione realized; she just had a full-blown fantasy about being forced to submit sexually to a complete stranger. It was bizarre. How could she even find it so sexy? Of course, she had sex with Ron who was never kinky, one of the reasons she had broken up with him. There was no zing when he touched her. But she never thought the idea to be tied, teased and tortured appealed to her.

“Well, maybe if I had told him, we’d still be together,” Hermione said to Crookshanks, who happily munched on his tuna. Then she shook her head, _what am I even thinking? this is sick and to pay for it—it’s crazy. I’m glad she will cancel before it was too late._ She slapped the brochure back down on the kitchen counter and ignored the wetness between her thighs and turned to go.

“I’ll see you later, boy,” she told the cat and bent down to pat its head.

It was her favorite kind of day—bright with just a nip of cold weather in the air. Hermione took a deep breath and told herself that things weren’t so bad. Pansy had given up the crazy kidnapping. And It was Friday even though she didn’t have a date and had finished her Christmas shopping, she looked forward to the weekend.

The street outside her apartment was a bit deserted. Except for a large black van with tinted windows. Hermione shivered. She suspected serial killers drove cars like those. She saw the man behind the wheel. He didn’t strike her as a killer type. He seemed well built. He had a distinct blond hair that was hard to miss. Large hands that looked capable of breaking someone rested on the wheel in front of him. and those lips… Hermione didn’t saw his eyes since he wore mirrored shades. He had a dark look on his face.

She stared at the man inside the van for some time. It made her thought of someone--and she was sure he also stared back at her despite the mirrored shades.

Hermione licked her lips nervously and hurried down the steps to her apartment. With her keys, on one hand, she unlocked her blue Audi. When she realized, she had left her purse on the counter. Damn it! she was late. She turned to go back up the stairs. She will have to think of some excuse and hoped to God, her boss would buy it.

Then someone grabbed her from behind. ---

Hermione didn’t have the time to scream when a gag was slapped over her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. Before she knew it, she was handcuffed. Strong hands shoved him inside the vehicle.

“Don’t move.” a deep, masculine voice murmured in her ear. “Your fantasy has begun.”

Draco thought the line was cheesy. The shit about ‘your fantasy has begun’ thing. But Blaise assured him it was an integral part of the kidnapping process. Not that, he would find the part of being dark and mysterious hard. He had seen the way she looked at him when she came out of her apartment. Her eyes were wide, her face framed by her long chestnut curls and the stakeout made him feel like he was the boogeyman. It was obvious, that he didn’t have to lay it on too thick to make her feel in the moment.

The gag he placed on her mouth kept her from screaming but he could hear her muffled moans as he arranged her in the back of the van. He felt her lush curves moved against his hands as she struggled against her bonds and it made his cock hard.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. It had been way too long since he had a willing participant to play the game. Hermione Granger was no stranger to him. She had been in his dreams. Never he imagined the day will come, that she will play a role in his wildest fantasy. Instead of lying still and accept what had happened to her, she had fought the handcuffs that he had put on her wrists and drummed her heels on the van’s carpet. 

“Settle down,” Draco said sternly. When she continued to struggle, he leaned forward and cupped the side of her face in his hand. “If you don’t hold still and stop all that noise, I’m going to have to discipline you before we even get to the dungeon.” he murmured in her ear.

She went still at once. He felt her tremble. Her fear made him want to go easy on her. But according to her profile that wasn’t what she wanted. So instead, his hand trail down her neck to cup her breast. she wore a white silk blouse and a charcoal gray skirt with sensible black heels. The outfit was business and chaste. It gave no hint of the desire to be dominated. Draco liked the fact that she, didn’t advertise her needs but kept it hidden under a demure exterior. Who would have guessed that under those office clothes beat the heart of a submissive? Her profile was a surprise to him. He can’t believe the university bookworm back then starved for pleasure.

The fullness of her breast in his hand was intoxicating. Through the thin silk, he could see the faint shadow of white lace, and her nipple had grown hard in the center of his palm. He flicked it gently and watched her writhed and moaned. His cock hardened. She responded to his touch.

“You like that, sweetheart?” he asked softly. “When I touch you like this?” He pinched her nipple again, twisted it, enough to add a touch of erotic pain to the gesture. Her luscious brown curls whipped from side to side as she moaned. And her full breasts heaved with her quick breathing. God, she was beautiful—

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” he told her in his softest and reassured voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Mmmm!” she moaned into the gag. “Mmm-mmm!”

True to his word, he didn’t try to pull off her blouse. Her skirt rode high up her thighs and he could see the lacy white, damped enough to outline the soft curve of her cleft. For a second, he had an urge to forget his promise and rip the material off. So, he could bury his face between her legs and taste her.

He stroked her thighs and she parted a bit, as she laid back against the van’s carpeted floor in a gesture of submission. Draco felt a surge of triumph and tenderness as he watched her give in. When his fingers reached her core, he felt the heat that radiated within her. She was hot, --- hot and wet. He detected the feminine musk, an exotic spice that made his mouth water.

“Beautiful.” he murmured and brushed over her cleft. He felt the hard bud at the place where the white lace clings to her lips. She made a muffled gasp and arched to his touch.

Draco withdrew his hand. “That’s all for now, sweetheart,” he said. “Just relax and don’t worry about a thing. We’ll be there soon.”

He softly closed the door of the van as not to startle her and went around the driver’s seat. There was something special about Hermione Granger. A mixture of defiance and submission that made him ache. He only hoped that he would be able to stop himself from going too far… And honor the damn contract.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh God!_ Hermione trembled at his intimate touch. She felt the vehicle began to start. It was obvious, that she was inside the black van and the man that took her, had to be the Brooding Blond she saw earlier, behind the wheel. When he whispered that her fantasy had begun, she had feared, this was the idiotic Kidnapped By U company. And her kidnapping was the start of the Christmas present that Pansy stupidly gifted her.

She chewed on the gag. She wanted to scream, but it was useless. The heavy piece of felt that was fastened over her mouth was too thick and the only thing she could do was moan through it. She can’t get out of her handcuffs or blindfold either. She was trapped. Her mind raced a hundred miles per minute. And yet, she thought of his large warm hand between her legs. The way he had teased her, it left a tingle of warmth within her.

She noticed, they made several sharp turns, and then after what seemed an eternity, they stopped. She listened hard. Hermione heard the driver’s side opened and shut. The journey was over. She heard the sound of footsteps on the gravel outside the van and then the door opened. She felt the chill, as the gust of wind whipped around her body.

 _What is he going to do to me?_ she wondered. Her heart pounded. _What the hell did Pansy order with this crazy package? and was he really taking her in a dungeon?_ She imagined herself chained in a stoned wall while being whipped by this man. He could do anything to her and there’s nothing that she could do to stop him. Panic gripped her by the throat, like cold hard fingers. Hermione kicked the side of the van. _She had to get out!_

“Settle down!” The stern deep voice was suddenly on her ears. She was gathered into his arms. She was scared when he pulled her close to his chest. There was a loud sound that must have been the van’s door. He kicked them closed. Since he had her in his arms. Hermione stiffened at the noise, that sounded like a prison door. She wished he would take off the gag so she could explain. That everything was a mistake. Her friend had canceled the order.

“Easy now, sweetheart.” he murmured against her hair. “You need to loosen up and relax so you could enjoy this. After all, you paid for it.”

 _I did not!_ Hermione wanted to shout. _My stupid friend did! She’s the crazy one, not me. Let me go!_ _I don’t want any of this!_ She screamed at him mentally. But she also couldn’t help that he smelled really nice. Like fresh pine, wood shavings, and clean sweat. Under all that, was a dark masculine musk that seemed to get inside her head and made it hard for her to think straight.

 _Stop it, Hermione!_ she lectured herself. _This guy is dragging you off to do God knows where and what he will do to you and you’re thinking how fucking great he smelled! Get a Grip!_ But she found him impossible to resist. She relaxed against him despite her best intentions. It was an awkward position with her hands behind her back.

“That’s good, sweetheart. “he said. As she gave up and went limp against him. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to make your sexual fantasies come true.”

The dark promises in those words scared her. She thought of what could Pansy wrote in her request. How much of it, had to go on before she could convince him to stop.

She didn’t wonder long about her fate. The hollow sound of footsteps went down on wooden stairs. As he took her into the dungeon. He didn’t jostle while he descended. As he carried her into a cool slightly damped place.

“Here we are,” he said. Hermione felt him bend down and settled her safely on a firm surface. “Stay there,” he told her in that deep voice. “Don’t try to move or you’ll roll off the bed.”

 _Bed?_ Hermione felt the surface with her feet and bent her neck. She tried to nudge the blindfold away from her eyes. She couldn’t stand it anymore. She had to see where she was. And what he’s about to do to her.

“Easy. You want the blindfold off? “Draco asked.

 _Yes, damn it! So, I can see what is going on._ Hermione nodded and craned toward the sound of his voice.

“All right.” he rumbled. She felt the air moved. She caught another whiff of his scent. Then the blindfold was gone. She blinked at the sudden light, despite the dimmed lit space. She wanted to look around her surroundings but she was drawn to the man who loomed over her. Her initial impression was right. He was a foot taller than her. He wore a tight black shirt that clung lovingly to his broad shoulders and the muscular plane of his stomach. He wore black leather pants that didn’t hide his interest in the game. His blond hair was drawn a bit that covered his eyes. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but they were the deepest set of grey she had ever seen.

While Hermione examined her captor, Draco took the opportunity to examine her as well. “You’re as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you. It will be a real pleasure in making your fantasies come true. I can’t wait to spread your sweet pussy and lick your hot little clit.”

Hermione blushed at his words and shook her head. “Mm mph!” she insisted. “Mm mph!”

“What’s wrong now?” Draco frowned.

“Mm mph!” Hermione wanted to scream with frustration. She wanted the gag off. She wanted it before anything went too far! But to her irritation, Draco just shook his head.

“I don’t think so. It specifically stated in the contract, NO talking allowed.” he gave her a slow smile. “but of course, begging is something else. but we’ll save it for later… Stay put while I go get the next part of your fantasy ready.”

“Mm mph!” Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head wildly. He smirked and disappeared to another part of the dungeon.

Hermione thought of ways on how to kill Pansy. This was all her fault. Her crazy kinky fantasy. She looked around and saw that she was on a king-size bed, that had black satin sheets with black and red pillows that matched. The bed had an ornate iron headboard and there were two black silk scarves tied to either side. Hermione’s stomach turned over at the sight. It was easy to imagine herself tied by the wrists and helpless.

Draco was out of sight and realized she was handcuffed behind her back and the gag was in place but her feet weren’t tied. She was free to go if she could just sneak past him.

She slipped on the satin covers and managed to wriggle off the side of the bed, which surprised her that it was a bit too high. without a sound, her feet hit the carpeted floor. She wanted to get out of there. Wherever there was and then flagged down a motorist to help her out of the cuffs and gag. She could go to the police station. Maybe she could still make it to work. She had no idea what to tell McGonagall about being late. Her boss will be pissed.

Hermione walked softly. She made it through a dark hallway that was lined with heavily ornate wooden doors with silver knobs. She listened carefully as she passed. There was no sound behind any of them. _Was she the only prisoner here? Was he intent on fulfilling what he thought was her fantasy?_

At the last thought, Hermione felt funny in the pit of her stomach. The way he had forced her to submit. The warm brush of his fingertips over her pussy, the way he stroked her clit, until she moaned, made her knees weak.

 _Get hold of yourself,_ she forced herself to focus. _This is an escape, not a trip to fantasyland or sexville!_ Up ahead, she saw one of the doors was open _. Could he be in there?_ She needed to be extra cautious.

She placed each foot carefully; She began to edge past the open door. She was barely breathing when a puff of lavender-scented steam issued from the faintly lit room. She also heard a low, tuneful humming. Like a man absorbed in a favorite task. The determination to sneak past him and make her escape deserted her. She was curious as to what he was doing in there.

Hermione edged to the open doorway and cocked her head around the door. Another puff of steam hit her in the face, of which she narrowly avoided sneezing. She liked lavender but not when it was shoved up her nose. Then the sight that she saw through the steam, absorbed her attention that she forgot about the fragrance.

It was a bathroom. A wide white marble floor that led up to a round jacuzzi that was located a few steps on a pedestal. The tub was made of black marble and half-filled with foamy suds. Candles were lit all over. It illuminated a soft glow. Draco stood with his back to her. He hummed to himself. He had taken off his black shirt and left his lean torso bare. Hermione couldn’t help to watch the muscles of his broad back, flexed when he bent over the tub.

 _Hmmm, a long hot bath from a half-naked blond hunk wasn’t such a bad idea._ Hermione admitted to herself. _Maybe Pansy wasn’t as crazy as she thought_. Well, it was Pansy’s fantasy and not hers. It was time for her to get out of there.

When she carefully turned, another puff of steam floated out the door and into her face. This time the strong lavender tickled her nose and a sneeze exploded out from her. Of course, it was muffled by the gag that she wore but it was loud enough to get Draco’s attention. Quick as a feral cat, he turned to face her and she saw his grey eyes widen as he took in her attempted escape. She turned and started to run but he was too quick and he came for her.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” He got hold of her. His hand was firm but gentle on her arms. He turned off the water and faced her again. Hermione knew there was no way she could get away from him.

“Mm mph!” she said desperately. She hoped, he would take off the damn gag. By then, she could explain herself. But again, Draco shook his head.

“You just can’t wait to be disciplined, can you?” he rumbled. A hot glint in his eyes. “Well, if you rather get your bottom tanned before the next part, I don’t mind.”

 _Get her bottom tanned?_ In Panic, Hermione tried to pull away from him. It was useless. He swung her up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the lovely people who took the time to read and left a comment. Thank you!  
> the following chapters will be a bit hard to write. I'm not sure whether it was too much or just too light.  
> I hope you'll like this update. x

Hermione struggled when he got her back in the bedroom and Draco liked her spirit. Her file read that she liked things a little bit rough. So, he had no problem with what he’s about to do next. He sat on the edge of the king-size bed and raised her skirt and tried to pull down her knickers.

She kicked and moaned behind the gag. Draco wanted to take it off her just to hear her beg. But since it was written in the damn contract, he couldn’t do it. She had to be punished for her bad behavior.

Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Listen, sweetheart if you don’t stop kicking and screaming, I’ll have to use my belt on you instead of my hand. Is that what you want?”

She shook her head in defeat. The sensation of her surrender made his cock swelled.

“Good,” he murmured. “Now, be a good girl and I’ll take off these handcuffs. Can you be good for me?”

She slowly nodded.

Draco took the key out of his pocket and fit it into the silver lock. “Now, Don’t get any ideas,” he told her. “If there’s the first sign of trouble, I’ll lock you back up and I’ll include your ankles. Understood?”

Hermione nodded again and stopped struggling, at least for the time being. When the cuffs were off, he rubbed her wrists carefully, he made sure she wasn’t hurt that way. There were red marks but it would soon fade. He, still held her hands when he started to undress her again but this time, he wanted to see the look on her face. So, He stood up and allowed her to face him.

“Mmmph!” her eyes flashed at him.

“Not quite ready to submit sweetheart?” he murmured. “Don’t worry, I’m a patient man. We will soon get there.” He stroked her cheek and she jerked away from him. She was as wild as her hair; It would be a pleasure to tame her. He smiled and gave her a serious look.

“Listen to me,” he told her and made his voice stern. “From now on, as long as you’re here, I am your master and you’re to obey exactly what I say to you. Now, I’m going to take your skirt off and everything from the waist down.”

Her eyes widened and he felt her tense in his grip. But she slowly nodded. She could pretend all night long and not be dominated. but some submissive get off when being forced to mind. Draco was a Dom through and through and if she had to learn it the hard way then so be it.

He unzipped her skirt and slid it slowly down her legs and let it fall, crumpled at her feet. Then he finished with her lacy knickers, her naked bottom, and long shapely legs revealed. Her little pussy was kissable and smooth. A perfect heart-shaped ass waited to be spanked. Draco stroked it softly to build anticipation.

“Mmmph!” She tried to squirm away from his hands.

“I don’t think so. What did I just say?” He pulled her closer. He savored her lush curves against his larger frame. She was soft in all the right places. His cock throbbed beneath his pants and begged to be set free.

Which of course, was impossible with Blaise and Theo’s damn ‘no penetration rule’. He pressed a little closer and rubbed his hardness between her legs. He parted her pussy’s lips and she gasped behind the gag. Even though his thick pants he could feel her heat.

“Mmmph!” Her eyes widen again but didn’t pull away. Draco fought the urge to lean down and kiss her but the damn gag was in the way. Instead, he inhaled her scent and kissed her cheek.

“Feel that sweetheart?” he murmured. “Feel the way your little pussy is opening up for me?” He rolled his hips and pressed against her clit. He made sure she knew exactly how he wanted her, needed her, He wished he was deep inside her now, her little pussy squeezing and caressing his aching shaft. No matter how much he wanted her, they can’t possibly go there. With all effort and strong will, he forced himself to step back before he got carried away.

“Mmmph?” Her eyes were less defiant when she looked at him. Desire and uncertainty mixed in their depths. Draco could read her thoughts as if she’d spoken it aloud _. What happens now?_

“Now, you’re going to get that spanking I’ve promised,” he told her and stroked her velvety ass with his right hand. He felt her tense again and she shook her head slowly.

“You have to be punished for trying to run away.” He cupped her cheek with his left hand.” It’s the only way to make you a good girl.”

Hermione shook her head, this time without conviction. They both knew Draco was about to spank her—the question was how long and how hard. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes pleaded.

Beneath the thin white blouse, he saw her breasts heaved and he’d wished he had taken off her bra to get a look at her nipples. But the view from the waist down was enough at the moment.

He saw her silky thighs that narrowed down to her pink sex and the hard-little bud of her swollen clit. He was tempted to drop down to his knees and taste her. He wanted to lap that sweet honey off her pink lips.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He said and patted his thighs. “Come take your spanking like a good girl.”

\----------------

Hermione didn’t take a break. She didn’t turn around. Instead, her feet carried her towards him. Her _Master_ patted his lap. _Was she really going to submit? Will she allow him to spank her?_ and before she knew, she found herself face down over his muscular thighs with her naked ass in the air.

She felt exposed and vulnerable but it also felt right. She desired to be dominated. All her life she led people, she was the one to depend on, she was the one who gave the orders. With his deep and stern voice, she’d allow this man to do whatever he wanted of her.

She wanted to submit.

 _What is wrong with you Granger?_ She yelled at herself. _Half an hour with Mr. Brooding Blond here and you’re all willing and able._

 _Smack!_ The flat of his hard hand connected with her soft flesh. She squirmed as it brought tears to her eyes.

“None of that sweetheart. Hold still and take it like a good girl.” Her master rumbled. She felt his other hand settled at the small of her back and held her in place. She shut her eyes and gripped at his pants and steady herself for the next blow.

 _Smack!_ He spanked her again… and again. Hermione winced every time his hand connected with her ass. She felt a suspicious warmth between her thighs. _Was this actually turning her on?_ _Her pussy was wet and hot from the way he looked at her earlier._ She felt herself get wetter with each smack at her exposed bottom.

Maybe it was due to the hard cock that digs into her flat stomach. For the first time, someone had complete power over her. She was worried that she’d never had a chance to tell him that It was all a complete mistake. Before she gave in to obedience and submission.

There was the fear of, what if. That she didn’t want her Master to stop and she would allow him to go all the way and finished whatever strange fantasy Pansy had gifted her. She enjoyed it in a weird and twisted way. _But she would never do that. The minute he takes off the damn gag she would tell him the truth._

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ The pain became unbearable and she wiggled uncontrollably. She whimpered past the gag over her mouth.

Draco stopped at once and she was afraid that he would soon use a whip to discipline her harder. But the next time he touched her, he caressed her throbbing skin.

“There, there, my sweet,” his voice vibrated deep through her. “You did very well.” He pushed her gently off his lap and turned her to face him. “You were such a good girl, it’s time for your reward.” he murmured.

“Spread your legs, sweetheart, and take your reward.” Draco smiled.

Without a single thought, Hermione did as he said. His large, warm hands were between her legs, he cupped her bare pussy. She moaned behind the gag as he pressed against her, he spread her swollen lips and knead his palm against her sensitive clit.

“Good girl.” He murmured again. His breath hot at the side of her neck. “Such a good girl to take your spanking and spread your legs for me. Let’s see how wet and how hot you are.” With a slow and smooth motion, two fingers found the entrance to her pussy and slid inside her hot depths.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and nearly collapsed from the intense pleasure. Her master fucked her deep with his fingers. She would have fallen if he hadn’t braced her by the waist. His bare chest was hard under her hands. His skin was smooth and warm.

“That’s right, my sweet.” He whispered in her ears and watched her with his dark gray eyes. “Just open up and let me in… Fuck, your pussy’s so wet and hot. You enjoyed that spanking, didn’t you? It really got you ready.” he looked at her while his fingers moved.

Hermione wanted to deny with all her heart but the fact remained that she had never been this hot, wet, and ready. She’d never felt like this way before—her skin was so hot that she couldn’t breathe deep enough. This man, her master intimately knew her. Shame and excitement filled her. It was true, the act turned her on.

“I can tell it was hard for you to admit. I think it’s time for another reward.” He began to fuck her harder and deeper. She felt the pad of his thumb began to circle her clit. She gave a muffled moan and held on to him tight. She felt the pleasure that he built inside of her. She spread her legs wider.

_Will she come like this? Half naked in a dungeon? Fingered by a stranger? Or is he really a stranger?_

However, her mind protested, her body contradicted. When his master whispered in a commanding deep voice, “Come for me, my sweet. Come right now while I pet your little sweet pussy.”

Her spasm was so intense around his fingers. She came again and again. She obeyed mindlessly at his master’s voice.

“That’s right. Give it all to me. Give it all up.” Draco’s voice was thick with desire as she finished. It left her gasping for breath behind the gag. She was lightheaded and weak. She fought hard, not to leaned into him.

“Beautiful.” He murmured to her ears and withdrew his fingers. “And delicious.” He lapped her honey from his fingers and made sure she watched. “Can’t wait to taste it from the source.” he rumbled.

Hermione shivered and made an effort to stand without leaning into him. Now, that the pleasure was over. She still couldn’t believe she allowed it to happen. And on command, while he touched her. She stood between his thick thighs but she couldn’t look at him in the eye. She was embarrassed that she gave in too easily. She looked down and studied her bare toes that sank into a thick carpet.

“Hey,” he caught her chin with one hand and lifted it. She had no choice but to look at him. “It’s alright,” he said. He understood her. “It’s hard at first, to let someone do whatever they want to you. But it’s okay. Some of us are wired to be submissive and some are dominant. You can’t fight what’s inside of you. You can try to disguise it, but in the end, what you really want comes through.”

Hermione looked at him. He was right. It was something she’d been hiding all along. Pansy knew. The night she opened up to her over a bottle of tequila. It was the reason she broke up with Ron. They weren’t compatible sexually. She longed for someone whom she can trust in bed. Someone who wouldn’t look at her in a weird way because of her sexual needs. She was a closet submissive. Her ex-fiancé didn’t have a dominant bone in his body.

“You’re a good girl,” Draco said approvingly. “You’ve got a temper but you can see where it gets you when you let it run away with you, right?”

Hermione nodded. It got her spanked, humiliated, and incredibly hot. Though, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to repeat the experience.

“It’s time for your next fantasy.” He smiled and stroked her cheek tenderly. It made her shiver. _Could he be gentle? That everything wasn’t about pain and domination? But pleasure as well?_

“Mmmph?” she asked.

Draco seemed to understand her. “I’m going to take the rest of your clothes off.” He said. “you’re going to be naked for the rest of the time you’re with me. Unless I decide to dress you up for my pleasure.” He grinned. “I can think of all kinds of things that I know will look good on you. But for now, I want to see you without anything at all.”

“Mmmmph…” Hermione looked at him while his fingers went to the buttons of her blouse. She wondered what else could Pansy had written in the damn contract. He seemed to know exactly what he’s doing. Was there an enumeration form she filled out. She didn’t know whether to strangle her friend or thank her when she’s back on her holiday.

“Mmmph.” She pleaded. The white silk didn’t cover much but to go all commando around him was another story. Unlike Pansy, she wasn’t that self-confident with the way she looked. Sure, she dated but Ron was the only guy that saw her naked. She was not skinny like Pansy. She’s all curves. Though her friend kept telling her to flaunt her assets, and yet she preferred them covered.

“No protests, sweetheart. Didn’t I made myself clear what I say, goes while we’re here?” He said. “You don’t want another spanking, would you now?”

Draco’s expression softly changed. “What’s wrong?” he asked. His fingers still at her buttons. “Afraid I won’t like what I see?”

Hermione looked down on her toes again. She nodded.

“Hey, don’t worry about that, my sweet.” He spread the white silk blouse open and slipped it down her arms. “I’ve waited so long for this… I’ve dreamed about it for years.” he murmured in her ear as he reached around to unhook her lacy white bra.

“Mmmmph?” Hermione gave him a quick disbelieving glance as he slid her bra down her shoulders. She was now completely naked in front of him _. Waited for years? What the hell?_ She tried to cover her breasts with her hands but he pulled them away.

“Don’t hide. I want to see you.” He murmured. “Let me look at you, Hermione… you’re beautiful.”

Hermione felt herself blushed all over. What he said had confused her. She thought maybe, he acted out her fantasies. But he also mentioned her name… Pansy said something about Anonymity _. How?_

“I’m serious.” His gray eyes drank her in hungrily and she began to wonder if this was still an act. “I almost didn’t take this job and I’m not this company’s regular Dom either. But when I saw your picture, I knew I would go crazy knowing someone took advantage of you.” He told her. His eyes wandered all over her breasts and body.

_Is this guy serious? Advantage of me?  
_

“Now, I’m glad I did. You don’t know, how much control I had on myself right now. In order to stick to the damn contract,” he touched her as he spoke.

Hermione stood with renewed confidence and lifted an eyebrow at him. Though her cheeks were still pink and hot.

“Mmmph?” she asked him again.

“Okay, I’m finally taking off that gag,” he said. Her eyes widen in surprise. “I know it’s what you’ve wanted from the start and you’ve earned it. But…” he raised a finger and shook at her in a warning. “Unless I tell you it’s all right to talk, the only words I want to hear from you are ‘Yes, Master’ or your safe word. The moment that gag comes off we are going into more intense scenes. If things get too much, just say the safe word and I’ll stop and take you home. No questions asked. All right?”

Hermione nodded eagerly. Finally a chance to talk and explain!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione waited for the gag to come off. Finally, she could explain to him that it was all a complete mistake. That she wasn’t into this kind of thing at all. And yet… she didn’t know if she wanted to stop. _This is crazy! It would be nuts to continue. The man had spanked you and forced you to come all over his hand. --- what’s next? You didn’t even know the safe word!_ Her inner voice was right. She wouldn’t allow it to continue. She had to tell him.

“Alright, sweetheart, here goes,” Draco said. “Now, remember what I said.” His big hands loosened the strap that held the black felt gag in place. Hermione felt relieved as it came away and bared her mouth at last.

“Whew!” she took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up and saw her master smiled at her. Tentatively, she smiled back. It wasn’t because she liked him but because she felt good to have her mouth again.

“Your mouth is gorgeous as the rest of you.” He said while he brushed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip.

“I ---“Hermione opened her ‘gorgeous mouth’ to tell him she wanted to go home or at least go back to work but before she uttered a word, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

The kiss was soft. At first, it was gentle and curious as he explored her. Somehow, Hermione wound her arms around his neck and he was pressed unto her naked body against his large frame and rubbed his hands over her bare back as he claimed her mouth. She moaned and he took as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He parted her lips and darted his tongue between them, tasted her lightly and then with more intensity.

 _Dear God,_ Hermione was never kissed like that before. Maybe it was the way he held her, or maybe it was the musk scent of him that had gotten through her head. She knew that she lost her sense of self as the kiss deepened. _God, he tasted so good_ —like some spice mixed with her faint juice that he licked off his fingers. The taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him. He got her hot and bothered all over again.

Draco pulled back and ended the kiss. Hermione tried to catch her breath. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and her lips felt deliciously bruised.

“Beautiful.” He smiled at her, a slow smile that made all the butterflies danced in her stomach. “We’re going to have a hell of a time together, aren’t we? ”

Hermione opened her mouth again and heard herself, “Yes, Master.”

Draco had known it was not hard for his subs to submit to him. But there was something about Hermione that took the entire experience to a whole new level. She was earnest and genuine in her protests and sincere when she submitted to him. It was as if, none of this was a game to her. Like it was all real instead of a fake situation that she had paid for it. It has crossed his mind and wondered.

He let her rest for a moment after she came down from her orgasm and the kiss he gave her. He bent down and lifted her in his arms. It was time to get on with the rest of the fantasy.

“You don’t have to carry me you know.” Her voice was low that rubbed him the right way. He knew he had to discipline her – he specifically told her about the words he only wanted to hear. But he also wanted to hear more of her soft voice.

“Don’t you like to be carried?” he asked as he walked down the dungeon hall that led to the bathroom.

“I don’t know. I don’t have much experience with it.” She blushed.

They had reached the bathroom and Draco put her down gently. They stood in front of the still-steaming tub. “Let’s get one thing straight—I’m here to fulfill your fantasy, but I would be lying if it wasn’t a fantasy of mine too. I choose to be here today; the same way you did. I choose to be here because of you.”

“But… there’s something that you should know. My picture. I didn’t exactly…” she pointed out.

“Which made me took this deal,” he reminded her. “I almost backed out, but I’m glad I didn’t.” he leaned down and captured her soft lips with his once more. She tasted sweet. It made him want to devour her from the mouth down. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” he murmured into her hair after they broke the kiss.

“But it’s time to stop talking. If you’re trying to stall so I won’t make you get into the tub, you’re wasting your time. I can’t wait to see you all slick and wet and covered with bubbles.”

Hermione felt the warmth of her face. “Are you getting in with me?”

The thought occurred to him. The idea of all those soft, wet, naked curves, her vulnerable pussy that will open like a flower to him in the hot scented water…

Draco shook his head. “I don’t that would be a good idea. I don’t know if I could trust myself not to take things too far.” He brushed his knuckles at her heated cheeks and smiled. “But that doesn’t mean you could skip your bath.” He deepened his voice. “Get in the tub now and let me scrub you my sweet. I think you’re a dirty girl and need to be cleaned.”

“Yes, Master.” She looked into him and saw that her submission pleased him. Draco gave her a slow smile and nodded. He gave her a hand into the deep marble tub filled with lavender-scented water and watched as she twisted her hair up in a loose knot at the nape of her neck.

She sank down into the heated water and closed her eyes. For a moment he just studied her. Her cheeks were still flushed and the soft curves of her breasts floated above the bubbles, her hard nipples barely hidden by the bubbles. She was absolutely gorgeous and yet she didn’t know it. Which made her more appealing to Draco. He’d been with beautiful women who knew they were hot and the whole prima donna act got old for a while.

He liked Hermione’s style—her vulnerability, her uncertain beauty. She was soft and seemed fragile but beneath was hidden steel that promised that she’s not easy to break.

But the more extreme part of the fantasy was still ahead. Now she needed to rest and refresh herself for the nights ahead. Draco decided to keep her through the night. He wanted to sleep with her in his arms. He knew that it was dangerously close to breaking the laws of the contract. But as long as she didn’t say her safe word and pushed him away, he was going to be as close to her as he could.

He took a creamy cake of almond milk on the tray of bottles beside the huge tub and began to lather. His dirty girl had soaked enough; it was time to get her cleaned.

“Sit up now, my sweet.” he murmured into her ear. “Time to wash up.”

She did as he said. She sat up so the water reached up to her waist. It left her breasts free and Draco took great pleasure in caressing them with his soapy hands as he spread the foamy lather.

“You’re breasts are beautiful.” as he tugged at their sensitive tips. Her nipples were ripe in his hands.

“Thank you, Master.” she looked away as she bit her bottom lip. He twisted her nipples with gentle ease before he tugged it roughly. He wanted to see how much she could take and react to extreme elements of fantasy.

“How does this feel?” he asked. Draco pinched the tender nubs between his thumb and fingers a bit harder. “Does it hurt… or does it feel good?”

“Both.” she gasped.

Draco increased the pressure on her nipples, she moaned and writhed until the water slapped against the side of the tub but not once did, she uttered the safe word. He thought she just held back in order to please him. He wanted her to enjoy this, the same thing that he enjoyed bringing her pleasure.

“Spread your legs, my sweet,” he ordered. “It’s time to wash your sweet pussy.”

She moaned and spread her legs underwater to welcome his seeking hands.

Draco released her nipples and ran both his hands up her thighs, felt the firm smooth skin under the warm water, and enjoyed every inch of her. Her naked body glistened with moisture was the most erotic thing he’d seen.

“Have to spread those sweet pussy lips and make sure you’re all clean inside, baby,” he whispered. Draco slipped two fingers into her hot cleft and opened her wide. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut as the water rushed into her sensitive core.

“No, opened your eyes and watch me, my sweet.” Draco said in a soft but demanding voice.” Look at me while I touch you.”

Hermione panted and opened her big brown eyes and looked into his grey ones as he let his fingers explored her again.

Her clit was hard underwater, the hood pulled back to reveal the pearl. God, how he longed to suck it and torture her with his tongue. He slipped two long fingers inside her again as he held her eyes with his own.

“That’s right, my sweet.” he breathed when he found her slippery inside just the way he had hoped. “Watch me finger fuck you.”

Her rose-leaf complexion was stained with desire and embarrassment at the intimacy. She looked at him while she allowed being finger fucked and by the time, he reached the end of her channel and thrust, she gasped with sudden pleasure.

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” Draco murmured. He was lost in pleasure as he looked into her eyes. “Do you like the feel of my fingers deep in your sweet little pussy?”

“Yes, Master.” her voice had gone high as she withered against the fingers that filled her. He could tell that she was caught between closing her legs against the invasion or to spread it even farther, to offer herself to him. It was almost as if she had never done this thing before, although she had asked for this in her list of fantasies.

“I think you’re clean enough.” Draco withdrew his fingers and watched the disappointment in her face. _Good, she began to crave his touch._ He wanted her completely addicted to him. He thought about the rules Blaise and Theo specified that he couldn’t see her again after the fantasy is over. He wanted to make an impression on her, the way she made with him.

He drew her out of the tub and dried her off with a big fluffy towel. The bathroom was the nicest set up in the whole dungeon playground. Blaise told him it was big on women’s fantasies. The idea of Blaise shampooing and painting toenails amused Draco. He was glad that the fantasy with Hermione was more on sex and submission.

When she was still a little damp from the tub, he rubbed some vanilla and jasmine-scented oil unto her skin. Draco didn’t mind this kind of pampering if it meant to caressed every inch of her body with his bare hands. She bit her lower lip caught between embarrassment and pleasure.

Draco picked her up again and carried her back to the bedroom. It was time for the extreme part of her fantasy to begin. He was interested to know if she would use her safe word or not. He didn’t want to hurt her but he was willing to supply a little erotic pain if she wanted it.

He laid her down on the bed and admired how pale she looked against the dark sheets. Her skin glowed from the bath and oil. But when he started to tie her wrists above her head with the black silk scarves, the look of contentment was replaced by panic.

“What is it, my sweet?” he asked.” don’t you like being tied?”

“I – I don’t know.” she bit her lower lip. “Is it really necessary?”

“Necessary? No. But I highly recommend it. Unless you think you can hold still for the rest of the fantasy without being tied down. Most people can’t.” Draco said seriously.

Her face went pale. “You’re not going to cut me or anything are you?”

Draco frowned. “Why would you ask me anything like that? There’s nothing like that in your fantasy. there’s a no bleeding policy stated in the contract that you signed in order to be kidnapped. Didn’t you read it?” 

She fidgeted. “Of course, I read it. It would have been totally irresponsible of me no to read something so important when I was uh, ordering my uh, kidnapping.”

“Good, then you don’t have to worry.” Draco smiled and stroked her long brown curls away from her cheeks. “So, just relax and let me take you where you want to go. Remember—if any time you want me to stop, all you have to do is say your safe word. All right?”

For some reason that didn’t make Hermione felt any better. But she nodded and held up her arms for the scarves.

“No. let me hear you say it.” Draco gave her a stern look. “I need to know you want me to do this as much as I want to do it. I need to know you’re all right with this. Are you?”

She licked her lips and nodded. “Yes, Master,” she whispered. “I’m willing to go through whatever you want to do to me.”

Her choice of words bothered him a little. —This was her fantasy. She had written it and attached it to the order form of her kidnapping. Maybe she thought that she wouldn’t really be taken seriously. But to Draco, this is the most serious scene in the world. She had asked certain things and he was determined to do them.

She was so beautiful, vulnerable, and naked tied to the enormous bed. He wanted to see her limits. he wanted to push her until she gave herself completely. The sweetest kind of submission was reached after a sub was pushed beyond the limits. That was exactly where he intended to take her.

“All right,” he reached out and stroked her pink cheek with the back of his hand. “ I’m going to get the candles now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!


	7. Chapter 7

_Candles? Was he really going to drip hot wax on her naked body_? The thought made her cringe in fear. _Would it hurt? How could Pansy be so irresponsible and ridiculously kinky?_ Hermione tugged at the black silk scarves that held her to the bed. She yanked but the fabric was quite strong that made it impossible to be torn.

She shivered as she remembered the feel of her Master’s hands on her, _Stop it! Don’t call him that._ The little voice in her head scolded. When he mentioned candles, a confession was at the tip of her tongue. What held her back, was the fact that she became addicted to the erotic play. Draco seemed to push the exact buttons. He held her effortlessly in the palm of his hand and knew what he was doing.

Hermione wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to know what’s behind those deep grey eyes of his. She knew there was a strict policy against the nappers to know their nappies personally but she didn’t care. –She wanted to know her Master more. His likes, dislikes if he had any pets and what drove him to this.

_You have to go through whatever kinky and possibly painful scenario, Hermione. She will definitely give Pansy a piece of her mind after this._ She can’t help but think. if this was any other man she was long gone. There was something about him that made her trust him completely. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her, she took pain and pleasure alike.

Never in her wildest dreams that she’d be turned on to spanking and yet the way he handled her made her hotter than anything she had experienced. She wanted to submit to him even though she vaguely knew him. She never felt more alive in years.

She knew what to do, she would go through this fantasy that Pansy drew out for her, even without the safe word, her master wouldn’t take things more than she could bear. _Would he?_ And before the whole play scene is over, she will get to know him.

Hermione made up her mind and Draco reappeared with a tray of lit candles. She will never be deterred. Draco had seen the fear in her eyes as he placed the tray on the bedside table. He sat beside her and stroked her cheek and captured her gaze with his own.

“These are specially made for domination play,” he said and nodded towards the three white candles, each as thick as her wrists. “It’s low-temperature candles, the heat may be a bit uncomfortable but it won’t burn you nor it will leave a permanent mark. See?” He picked up one of the candles and tilted it, the flame burned sideways and wax landed on his forearm. It didn’t appear to hurt him.

“They… they actually make these things especially for this?” Hermione licked her lips.

“Sweetheart, you wouldn’t believe the things they make. There are people who only get pleasure by going through pain. Are you one of them?” 

“I – I don’t know.” Hermione’s mouth went dry. “I guess, were going to find out.”

He stroked her cheek again. “Remember, the safe word and I’ll stop.”

She nodded. “I remember.” _Now If I only knew what the damn thing was!_ It was too late for worries. He was ready to start.

“Before we begin, you’re going to be wearing this.” He put down the candle and he held a black satin sleeping mask in his hands, Hermione felt her stomach knot.

“What? Why?” she asked. “I mean, I know it’s in my fantasy and all. But can we change it a little bit?” the thought of being tied and blindfolded, with no idea where the next dribble of hot wax was to land on her body, made her panic.

Draco frowned. “Sorry, my sweet, but this is the way it has to be. I can’t modify your fantasy. This all about finding your boundaries and pushing them to the limit. If you don’t want to be blindfolded, say your safe word and it stops now.”

He paused and waited for her to say the magic word but Hermione shook her head. She knew that even if she’d known, she wouldn’t even say it. She was frightened but was more intrigued by her master.

“Go ahead, put it on me.” She said. Hermione knew he waited for verbal confirmation from her. “I mean, please, Master put the mask on me.”

“All right.” Draco leaned over and filled her senses with the warmth of musk again. _God his scent was mouthwatering!_ She trembled as he slipped the elastic bands of the black satin sleeping mask over her eyes. It shut down the dim lights and the bright candle flames. Hermione realized it was too late to back out as the first drop of wax fell.

She felt in the valley between her breasts, it was too hot to be comfortable but not so scorching to be unbearable. There was a minimal amount of pain but it was eclipsed by as to where the next drop would fall.

“You need to relax.” His deep voice was tangible without her sense of sight. “ I just gave you one drop to let you know how it feels, and it isn’t going to burn you.” He continued. A warm hand stroked the side of her neck and traveled down her body in a long, slow caress. “I’m going to drip the wax wherever I want to, my sweet.” he murmured. “Wherever I want to make your pretty pale skin, all hot and sensitive. I might do it here…” he cupped one of her breasts and made Hermione gasped. “Or here.” His hand slid down to her navel and traced a slow circle around her bellybutton with one finger. “Or even here.” He trailed his hand lower and cupped the mound of her pussy. “But wherever I let it fall, I expect you to hold still and open yourself to me. To the heat of the wax, to that bite of pain when it touches your skin. Submit to me and trust me. Because I will not hurt you—not really. I’m going to help you find your limits and push them.”

Hermione was mesmerized. “Yes, Master,” she whispered. The fear was gone. It was strange that she enjoyed and anticipated where the wax would next fall. He kept her in suspense for a while, droplets of wax fell on her shoulder…The inner part of her ankle…The hollow of her throat. Then she felt the heated kiss of the wax against her right nipple.

Hermione bit back a moan as the thick substance coated her sensitive nub. It hurt but It felt good at the same time. The feeling was like the pain she felt when he pinched and twisted her nipple. It brought a pleasurable flame all the way down between her legs.

It was obvious her master knew what she felt. “Like that, my sweet?” he said softly and let another drip of hot wax fall on the other nipple. “How does it feel?”

“It’s… it’s hot, tingly…” Hermione admitted. “It hurts but it… it feels good. I don’t understand.”

“It feels good to submit,” he told her and let another drop of wax on the side of her breasts. “Feels good to open yourself and trust me not to hurt you.”

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. “That’s exactly right.”

“So, sweetheart…” he dripped more wax on her abdomen that led down to her belly. “Exactly how much do you trust me?”

“How much do you want me to?” Hermione’s voice was high in anticipation.

“Enough to spread your legs.” He commanded. She would follow that voice even over the edge of a cliff. She was compelled. The idea of her legs spread wide frightened and excited her too.

“I’ll try.” She whispered. She closed her thighs when he began to drip the wax, she thought to loosen up and spread them. After a few moments, she was able to open them a few inches.

“More. I need you to spread wide so I can get the wax where I want it.” He commanded.

Hermione bit her lower lip. He drove her insane. _Is this what he meant by pushing my limits?_

“I’m… I’m not sure I can,” she whispered.

“Yes, you can sweetheart.” His voice was deep and gentle. Hermione felt him leaned over. The heat of his body was like fire against her naked abdomen and breasts. “Spread your legs wide so your pussy opens up for me. This is what you want, right?”

“Yes.” Hermione breathed. Draco seemed to give her courage. His voice, the proximity of his hard body. She imagined his hard cock inside of her. To submit and wound her legs around his trim waist and draw him deeper… Before she even realized, her legs were spread wide. Her lips spread like petals of some exotic flower.

“That’s a good girl. Open yourself to me. “Her master held the approval she craved and Hermione realized she was eager to please, offer herself to him, she thought that it made him happy. _Was this submission?_ Then she felt the first drop of hot wax in her sensitive folds.

“Ah!” Hermione’s back arched as the heated liquid coated her naked clit. She felt the sharp pain but pleasure also followed. How could something that causes pain and discomfort made her almost come? She was at the edge of orgasm. She anticipated the next dribble of wax on her tender lips. _Maybe the act of opening myself to him? That drove her to submission. Being intimate and trusting…_

Another drop fell and she felt those grey eyes on her, as he watched her writhe in pain and pleasure. “You’re close aren’t you? “he murmured. And let another drop coat the inside of her pussy.

“How… How can you tell?” Hermione panted.

“This…” she felt his hand against her inner thighs and realized they were slick with moisture. “You’re pussy is so wet right now, sweetheart.” He collected her moisture with his fingers. Hermione wondered if he licked his fingers and tasted her again. The thought was unbearable. “So close.” he murmured and she felt him again, only this time at her open pussy lips.

“Master!” she gasped. “Master, please…”

“Come for me.” Draco brushed the wax away and pressed the pad of his thumb hard against her sensitive lips and made the ache inside her grew in a tidal wave of pleasure.

“ _Oh, God_!” Hermione arched her back, her hands fisted at the silk scarves as she came. She gave in to the pain and desire of his touch. The orgasm was quick but intense. When it was over she collapsed and tried to catch her breath.

“Beautiful.” He murmured. 

“What you did with the wax, it hurt,” she confessed. “But… but somehow.”

“Somehow letting me made it feel better than anything else.” He said.

“Yes. That’s it. “she admitted. “But… are you going to fuck me now? You said… I get a reward if I’m a good girl.”

“Didn’t you read the contract before you signed it?” He asked. 

“I – I read the brochure.” she stammered.

“The brochure doesn’t state what can and can’t happen to you, sweetheart.” He sounded displeased. “You need to know what you’re getting into when you order a scene like this.”

“I know. I guess… you don’t want to and the contract says you can’t.”

“I don’t want to?” Draco leaned forward and pulled the sleeping mask off her face. “Look at me, Hermione.” He demanded and they were eye to eye. His features were filled with anger and longing. “I have never in my life wanted to do anything as much as I want to fuck you right now,” he spoke every word clearly with lust. “But I can’t. Not without violating the contract you signed. Whether you like it or not, it is legal and binding. Okay?”

“Okay,” Hermione whispered. Then she lifted her chin with defiant. “So, what’s my reward for being good and obedient?” _Damn that contract! I should have read it first. I really am going to kill you, Pansy!_

“With that attitude, I ought to give you a punishment instead of a reward.” He growled. “I also don’t appreciate being lied to.”

“I didn’t lie on purpose. I- I somehow overlooked it. I was caught up with the brochure.” Hermione protested. She was aware that she was currently lying. She had the urge to confess. But she was afraid he would stop and take her straight home. She wanted to get to know him. She was in too deep to back out.

“Still.” he rumbled. “that calls for some punishment. A repercussion for your actions.”

“Are you going to spank me again?” she smirked.

“Did you just smirk at me?” he shook his head. “No. I think you’d enjoy it too much. Let’s just cool you down.”

“Cool me down?” Hermione asked. He removed the dried wax from her body with a cool damped washcloth that was placed beside the bed. She moaned when he brushed the cloth gently over her sensitive nipples and the tight bud of her clit. _So much for punishment,_ she thought.

“That wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it?” he asked.

“No, Master.” She smiled.

“That wasn’t your punishment, my sweet.” He grinned. Draco reached down beside the bed and she heard a clinking sound. When his hand emerged, he held something that shimmered in the candlelight. He placed it to the hollow of her throat and Hermione jumped out of her skin—Ice!

“Cold, huh?” he traced the ice cube slowly around her left breast. “Now, relax and take it like a good girl.”

“Yes… Master.” Hermione gasped and moaned when the ice cube came in contact with her nipple. The hot wax rendered her nipple sensitive and her nerve endings tingled when he stroked the ice on her naked flesh. Hermione felt like she was about to explode. Hot and cold it was slow torture.

“You’re a very good girl, holding still like this.” He watched her when he traced the ice cube down her belly and circled her navel with it. “It’s not easy to lie there and allow another person to dominate you so completely.”

“What do you know about it?” Hermione’s voice hitched when the icy cube made its way down to the bare mound of her pussy. “You’re the one dominating.”

Draco smiled. “I’ve been on the other side of it at a time, sweetheart. I believe you can’t understand what your sub is going through if you don’t try it once in a while.”

“Wow.” Hermione stared at him. The idea of him tied up was erotic and wondered if their positions were reversed.

“What are you thinking?” he lifted the ice cube and fixed his eyes on her face.

Hermione blushed. “I guess I was just trying to picture you in my position right now. Helpless and naked in bed. “

Draco grinned. “You like that idea, huh?”

“it’s intriguing…” she admitted. “Will I get to see you naked before this is through?” she asked. Hermione wondered if the cock that rubbed against her could be as large as it looked under the tight pants.

“Do you want to see me naked?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione felt her cheeks heated up but decided to be honest. “Very much, Master.” She murmured as she let her gaze rove over his lean body.

“Maybe later, if you're good.” he smiled.

“I can be very good, Master.” Hermione raised her eyes to his and deliberately spread her legs even wider, arched her back, and gave him free access to her naked pussy. “See?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Your such a tease, huh?” He brought the ice cube down again between her open lips and used it to circle the sensitive nub of her clit.

Hermione gasped and arched up off the bed. The coolness of the cube tingled against her heated bud was too much. She was sensitive since the hot wax and it was impossible to hold still. Draco made a sound of pure lust at the back of his throat. He removed the half-melted ice cube. “I think you had enough,” he growled. “I’ll give your reward after all.” He dropped to his knees in front of her and scooped up her hips in his hands. “Been wanting to do this the minute I saw you,” he muttered.

“Oh!” Hermione’s back arched again as he buried his face between her thighs and lapped at her cold lips with his mouth. He circled her clit slowly and sucked and tortured it sweetly with the tip of his tongue. He plunged deep into her open lips, plundered her tight sheath, His tongue fucked her as hard and as long as he could, as though he wished it was his cock instead of his mouth between her legs.

Hermione’s hand clenched into fists. She had never been devoured savagely. The few times with Ron had been a disaster and they had given up and stuck to missionary style sex. But with Draco, there was no embarrassment and he had stripped away all of her inhibitions. It was a pure sensation; her legs were spread eagle and his muscular shoulders hunched between them as he lapped her greedily. It was like he could never get enough of her.

_He liked this_ ; Hermione realized through the pleasure he generated inside of her. the hunger in his eyes, evident.The feel of his tongue in her pussy and the rub of his slight facial hair against her thigh soared her over the edge. She felt another orgasm as he ravaged her with his mouth.

“Oh…oh god! OhGodOhGodOhGod!” she gasped. She jerked her hips and then he pushed two fingers inside her as he sucked her clit while he finger -fucked her. The world seemed to tilt and Hermione moaned and cried like a woman possessed, unable to stop.

Draco pulled away and looked up at her. His mouth glistened with her juice in the candlelight. “God, my sweet, you taste delicious.” His voice was hoarse with desire. Hermione wished he could fuck her. She wanted that thick length inside of her, fuck her within an inch of her life _. Stupid rules._

“Master,” she whispered. “I know…know you can’t fuck me. But could you kiss me, please?”

“With pleasure, Hermione.” He sat and positioned himself between her spread legs. Hermione groaned as she felt the hard lump inside his pants.

“I want you,” she whispered. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him closer. Draco rubbed against her and she could see the mixture of desire and frustration on his handsome face. His cock throbbed against her sensitive clit and she wanted him so bad. “Please,” she pleaded. “Please, Master.”

“I can’t.” His voice was deep with desire. “You don’t know how much I want to, Hermione, but I just can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Hermione writhed under him and hoped she can break down his defenses. “I won’t tell.”

Draco took her face with both hands. “Don’t tempt me, sweetheart. It isn’t nice to tease your Dom.” before she could respond, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hard just as desperate as the way he ate her pussy. Hermione moaned into his open mouth, thrust her tongue to meet his, and gave everything she had on the kiss. She wanted him so bad it drove her crazy.

Draco pulled back and broke the kiss, there was a tortured look on his face as well. He sat up and picked up the tray of candles.

“Relax,” he said.

“Thank you, Master.” Hermione looked up at him and she noticed how his thick length looked as if it was about to burst out of his pants. “But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me.” he sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

Draco took the tray of candles with him to the other room and Hermione wondered what he would bring when he came back. “What’s next, Master?” she asked. “I mean, it was sensational play…what we did.”

“Oh, you wanted an actual term?” he looked at her with thought. “I usually don’t talk this much.”

“Why not?”

“It breaks the mood. You lose some of the tension, the anxiety.”

“So why are you letting me talk?” she asked.

“Maybe it doesn’t seem to be the case this time. Maybe I like the sound of your voice.”

Draco sat back on the bed beside her and put down the tray. “You haven’t played this game before, have you?” he asked. “You’re new to this lifestyle?”

“Lifestyle?” she looked up.

“Bondage and Domination,” he said.

“I haven’t been with anyone for almost a year and a half since I broke up with my fiancé. And before him, well…” she hesitated.

“Well?” he asked.

“Before him, I had two boyfriends both short terms.” Hermione admitted. “and then Ron for almost five years which was all vanilla.”

“You’re practically a virgin.” Draco was pleased.

“I am not!” Hermione flared back. “I just… don’t have a lot of experience with this kind of thing—what we're doing now. Ron, wanted everything to be safe and normal. “

“And that’s why you left him?” he arched an eyebrow at her.

“How… how do you know that?” she wondered.

Draco smiled. “A woman like you wouldn’t stay with someone who didn’t challenge you for very long.”

“I guess it was something like that,” she said. “My parents loved my fiancé, my friends accepted him and his family became close to me. but I realized I couldn’t see myself growing old with him. There was no passion between us. I loved him. but It was like loving a best friend. “

He chuckled. “So, you left him and decided to take a walk on the wild side, huh? Why you ordered for a nap?”

Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable. “I guess so,” she said. “You haven’t answered my question, what’s next?”

Draco stood up and picked up the tray again. he smiled but his grey eyes turned serious. “Toys and Double penetration.”

“What?” Hermione’s eyes grew wide.

\---------------

Draco went into the tiny prep room that adjoined the bedroom. He knew he was in too deep and felt helpless to stop it. _Well, you’re getting to know her_ , he thought as he put the tray down on the small nook. He wanted Hermione more than just a sub. He knew things are not supposed to go that way. He asked about her past, he allowed her to talk and even talked about his past as well. What happened between them was more than sex. It was an emotional different experience. 

The first time he saw her in college, at the top level of the library an almost deserted area on the far right corner near the window, she sat on his seat. A bent crown of honey-colored curls, she was hunched over on an opened book, with a yellow highlighter that stroked along the pages. She wore a red cardigan. She didn't saw him, irritated, as he looked for another table. A few feet away Draco settled on a table far too small for his things. laptop, water bottle, and books. Hours ticked by as he stared at his laptop, overwhelmed by assignments. He took a quick break and stood and walked around the aisle where she sat. and he was able to take a good look at the girl who stole his usual place at the library. The streetlights that glowed outside the campus hit her in a way that a halo circled at the top of her head. _Hmmm... He thought she was pretty._

A month after, Draco was surprised that she shared a dorm with his ex. He wanted to approach her. but with his history with Pansy, it was far fetched and with them becoming best friends, Draco knew it was impossible for her to see him in a different way. He decided then to back away and admire her from afar. Which resulted in more women, sexual frustrations, and BDSM clubs. _The stupid things that you do when you’re young._ He thought. But that was years ago. _We’re adults now. Maybe I’ll get that chance._

The moment he saw her came down the front steps of her apartment, With her dark brown curls and unsuspecting eyes, He made a vow to make her His. The mixture of innocence and bravery, submission, and intelligence intrigued him. And then came the deep untapped sexuality he sensed in her.

Draco got the impression from her subdued clothing and intelligent demeanor that she would keep the kink in the bedroom and not insist on a 24/7 parade. _Face it, Draco. she’s the one you’ve been waiting and longing for. A girl where you can be yourself without the fear of judgment. you could have it all._ He pushed the thought away. It was ridiculous and wrong and against the rules _. It’s not like Blaise and Theo will let you continue this. nor Potter will allow it._ He strengthened his resolve, blew out the candles, and reached in the cabinet for the equipment he was about to use next—vibrators and condoms to cover them. Blaise explained that all equipment was sterilized within an inch to keep the clients safe.

Draco still throbbed in his pants, the taste of her sweet-salty flavor on his lips. He had never been so tempted to give in. _Don’t be stupid_ and _Don’t let things get out of hand._ He took the vibrators and condoms, went back to the bedroom where Hermione was tied naked to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert so correct me if I'm wrong. hope you still enjoy this. x.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco had been gone a few minutes and when he entered the room, he saw her and it felt like something hit him across the chest. Hermione was naked, vulnerable, and heartbreakingly beautiful. The faint marks of the candle began to fade but her smooth creamy skin is still flushed from the orgasms he had given her.

“I’m back, sweetheart.” He sat on the bed beside her, watched as her eyes turned towards the two plastic shafts he held in his hands.

“What… are those?” she asked in a soft voice.

“They’re for the next part of your fantasy.” He laid them on the bed beside her.

“Oh,” she whispered. “So, that’s what you meant by… double penetration.”

Draco frowned. “Did you have something else in mind? like another man? Because I don’t think I can help you with something like that. When I’m with a woman I like and want, I don’t share.” Damn right he wouldn’t share her. He felt a hot flare of possessiveness at the very thought.

Hermione shook her head quickly. “Oh no, --- you thought, that I wanted two men at once?”

“Is that what you wanted?” he bluntly asked. Had he misread anything.

Hermione shook her head. “I only want you, Draco.” She murmured and looked into his eyes. “No one else. And I don’t need any elaborate fantasy as long as you are here.”

He gave her a long measured glance. “What did you just called me?”

“I said, Draco. I know it may sound stupid but I knew right from the moment you took off the blindfold.” she blushed. " This may sound crazy but when I saw you inside the van, I thought you look familiar and also I think there's something you should know."

“Malfoy.” He interrupted her. “My name is Draco Malfoy.”

“Hermione Granger” she chuckled.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Hermione. In all your naked glory.” He grinned.

“Likewise. We may run around the same circle but weren’t properly introduced.” She giggled.

“Draco.” She tasted the name on her lips, rolled it on her tongue. Then she smiled and she looked up at him.

“If you prefer.” He liked his name on her lips—liked it so much more than he should.

Her eyes returned to the two vibrators that laid beside her. “Are… are you going to put those in me? Both at the same time?”

The genuine fear in her eyes made him wonder again and she might have changed her mind. _Why would she write a scenario that would obviously make her nervous?_ But there was also desire far back in the depths of her beautiful eyes.

Draco leaned forward and ran the back of his hand over her cheek. “Yes, Hermione. I’m going to put them in you.” He tried to make his voice gentle. “But not at the same time. I think it would be easier to put this one first.” He picked up the smaller, thinner vibrator. “Have you been penetrated anally before?” he asked her.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. “Will it hurt?”

“It doesn’t have to.” Draco reached into the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, he pulled out a packet of lube. “I’ll get you ready first and all you have to do is try to relax and open for me. Just like you were with the wax. Okay?”

She nodded her huge amber eyes filled with curiosity. For a moment Draco wanted to throw the fantasy out the window and forget about the rules. He wanted to set her free--- untie the black silk scarves and gather her into his arms. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, and tell her they could do anything she wanted. But that wasn’t what she paid for, he reminded himself. she paid to have her boundaries pushed. And it was his job to push them.

So, he ripped the open packet of lube and spread some on his fingers.

“Open your legs for me, Hermione.” he murmured and looked into her eyes. “Open up and let me get you ready.”

Hermione couldn’t believe it had come to this. Double penetration. She didn’t know Pansy would go this kinky. Her best friend went beyond her boundaries. The extreme things she wrote for her. Pansy can be so disconnected from reality sometimes. At any rate, she sowed her best friend’s wild fantasy.

Again the idea to admit crossed her mind. Now that they introduced themselves and took down the barrier of anonymity. She liked him a lot. She knew he was Pansy’s ex but that was long ago before they became close. He saw him in several parties and around campus. She knew he was an intelligent man. And knew she could talk to him about anything under the sun.

As strange as it may sound, Hermione submitted to him. He was her master at the moment. She wanted to completely open herself to him and give him what he demanded. Even she’d rather have his thick shaft inside of her, she would settle for the vibrators for now.

His fingers were cool and slick with lube. Hermione moaned and closed her eyes as he worked them into her, stretched her where she had never been stretched before. It felt so strange and yet, so right at the same time. She began to feel hot as his fingers scissored gently inside of her. It was an incredibly sensual experience.

“You ready?” he said and withdrew his fingers.

Hermione nodded. She watched as he rolled a condom over the length of the slim black vibrator. Then he pressed the cool tip of it against her rosebud, pushed forward and entered her with it.

“Draco… Master! “she gasped as it slid inside of her. He had prepared her but it was difficult to have something where there had never been anything before. Hermione wondered if she could take it.

Draco sensed her problem and stopped with the vibrator only halfway inside and looked at her seriously. “Do you want to say your safe word, Hermione?” he asked.

Hermione shook her head. “No, Master.” She gasped. “It’s just… it’s hard.”

“I know, baby.” He murmured with unexpected tenderness. “Here, let me try to make it easier for you.” He reached between her legs with his other hand and began a slow, steady stroke along the sensitive side of her clit with one long finger.”

The pain was eclipsed by the pleasure of his gentle, sensuous touch and she felt her heart rate began to quicken as her breath caught in her throat.

“Better?” he asked softly.

“Yes…” Hermione tried to relax and concentrated on the pleasure he built inside her. Draco began his forward thrust and soon the entire length of the vibrator was buried inside her.

“How does it feel?” he whispered. The expression on his face was half desire and half concern.

“Not bad,” Hermione admitted more to herself. “Fuller. Different.” She eyed the other vibrator on the bed. “Does that have to go inside me too?”

He nodded and gave her a smile. “Double penetration, remember?”

“I’d much rather have you inside me instead.” Hermione didn’t know where she got the nerve to proposition him again, she just couldn’t help herself She wanted him--- badly enough to risk rejection.

“You know, I can’t do that, sweetheart.” His voice was rough and she sensed he was at the brink of indecision. Only If she could push him over…

“Please, Draco,” she whispered. “I know there are a certain set of guidelines, but this fantasy, I don’t want it anymore.”

“Then say your safe word.” His eyes became dark and challenged her but Hermione shook her head.

“I don’t want to. “she said. “Not if it means we end this and I never get to see you again. I don’t want the fantasy anymore but I do want something out of this encounter--- I want you.”

Draco groaned and shook his head. “Don’t tempt me, Hermione. You have no idea how badly I want you right now. But I told you --- according to the contract I can’t fuck you.”

“Then don’t fuck me,” Hermione spoke softly and held his eyes with her own. “Make love to me, Draco...”

It was as if her words broke something loose inside of him. He leaned over her and untied the black silk scarves that held her wrists in place at the headboard. Then he pushed down his black leather pants.

It didn’t surprise her a bit that he was naked beneath and his cock was just as she had imagined it. In fact, it was bigger than the vibrator he was about to put inside her. _Wow, what a trade._

“Satisfied?” he chuckled. Draco stood still for a moment and allowed her to take her fill. “You said you wanted to see me naked.”

“More than satisfied.” She smirked.

Hermione eyed the creamy precum at the head of his cock. “Can… can I taste you? “

“You want to?” Draco sounded surprised.

Hermione felt naughty and hot at the same time. “I would love to suck my master’s cock if he would permit me, “she murmured.

Draco didn’t answer, but instead sat on the bed beside her and motioned her to the floor. Hermione was a little stiff from being tied in one position for quite some time but she managed to get on the plush carpet between his feet and knelt up. she studied it before she took him in her mouth.

Hermione was surprised that the thin vibrator he had put inside her stayed in place. It added an extra sensation of fullness when she moved.

Draco was long and thick and the warm musky scent of his skin filled her senses. It left no room but desire. She lapped at the broad head of his shaft with hunger and he groaned with approval that vibrated into her very bones. She sucked him into her mouth. He was so thick that she couldn’t get much of him between her lips. She used her hands and stroked his length up and down while she sucked and licked his tip.

Draco softly groaned and threaded his hands through her hair. He didn’t force or control her in any way, just guided her as he fucked into her mouth.

Hermione never would have believed that she would go down on a not so complete stranger. Although, he didn’t felt like a stranger. Not anymore. He was her master. It was Draco. She wanted to give him pleasure the way he had given her. She also wanted to familiarize herself with his sizeable equipment. She felt him throbbed against her tongue and she was sure he was about to come anytime. She never swallowed before but she wanted it with him. She wanted to show him what a good girl she could be. The thought of it made her even hotter while she sucked, lapped and licked with enthusiasm.

“Enough, sweetheart.” Draco gently tugged her away and lifted her back onto the bed beside him.

“But why… why did you stop me?” Hermione asked. She was reluctant to stop. She had gotten to the rhythm and enjoyed the touch and taste of him. His soft groan of pleasure as she brought him closer to the edge. It was a powerful feeling.

Draco grinned. “Because I want to make love to your sweet little pussy, not your mouth.”

“Oh...” Hermione admitted. “How… how do you want me? Should I lie on my back again?”

“I don’t think so.” Draco leaned back against the headboard and motioned for her to straddle his hips. “I want to watch you ride me, Hermione.” he murmured. “Lower your sweet little pussy down on my cock and let me fill you up.”

“Uhmm…” Hermione hesitated to mention that she still had the slim vibrator buried in her virgin bum.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He stroked her cheek and it made her shiver with need.

“I still have… what you put inside me,” she said. “Should I take it out?”

“I don’t think so,” He eyed her hungrily. “I promised you double penetration, didn’t I?”

“But you’re so big and having it inside me. I mean, it’s going to be such a tight fit…”

Draco smiled. “Hermione, baby. “he looked into her eyes. “I know it’s hard to take but it's inside of you for a reason and I want it there while I take you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Hermione dropped her eyes. A rush of pleasure as she submitted.

“Good. Then come here and work your tight little pussy down onto my cock.” He commanded.

Hermione did as he commanded. Dropped her hips until the head of his cock brushed against her tender inner cunt, it teased the bud of her clit and she's afraid she might scream. As she lowered herself onto him and the broad plum-shaped head breached her tight entrance, his hands that held her waist stopped her.

“I want you to understand something before we start,” he said and intently looked at her. “I’ve never done this with a sub before.”

Hermione frowned. “Never?”

“Never.” Draco firmly said. “It may sound like a line but it’s true when I play a scene with a sub, I don’t let it finish with sex. Some Dom’s do but I don’t. I’m breaking some rules here—professionally and personally.”

Hermione raised one left eyebrow. “Why are you telling me this?”

The stern look on his face softened. “To let you know you’re important to me. I’m doing this with you because I want to get to know you. So, promise me you won’t run off after this is all over.”

Hermione felt warm all over. “I won’t,” she promised. “I want to get to know you too.”

He pulled her closer and gave her a long, slow tender kiss. It was as though they had all day and he wasn’t achingly hard and wanted to feel her pussy wrapped around his shaft. Hermione kissed him back. Enjoying the tenderness as much as the domination.

She’d never been with a man who was willing to hold off just to talk and kiss once they reached a certain point. If she’d been having sex with Ron right now, he would have finished five minutes ago. Draco spent so much time and drew out her pleasure and submission. He was patient with her. He brought her orgasm after orgasm. Hermione had to admit she never thought it possible. She enjoyed it and loved it. She couldn’t wait to feel him inside her.

Draco pulled back with a final soft kiss. “I want you, Hermione.” He whispered into her ear.

“Yes, Draco.” She breathed. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

Draco placed his hands on her waist and guided her down slowly. Hermione bit her lip as she felt him pressed inside and stretched her. He wasn’t prepared to stop unless she said her safe word. Despite the slight discomfort, Hermione was glad she didn’t know the magic word. She didn’t want to be tempted in any way to stop this.

“Easy, sweetheart.” He murmured. He pressed more into her. “Just relax.”

Hermione moaned, spread her legs wider, and gave herself to him completely. At last, she felt him nudge the end of her channel and knew he was all the way in. She looked down and saw that he was buried to the hilt of her body, filled her the way she wanted him to.

“Like what you see?” Draco pulled out an inch and sank back into her again. He let her watched as he penetrated her. She shivered at the erotic sight of his cock that slid in and out of her. She was so tight and wet that it was an effort for him to move inside her and the slim vibrator buried in her bum made her even tighter.

Hermione never felt more intense pleasure as he took her completely.

“You like to watch?” he said in a soft deep voice. This time they both looked as his thick shaft rode slowly in and out of her.

“Yes.” Hermione felt her cheeks grew warm with the admission but couldn’t help but tell the truth. “I never knew that about myself before now.”

“You’re amazing.” he began to thrust inside her in a steady rhythm that made Hermione moan with delight. “You feel so good around me.”

“I’m glad you find me pleasing, Master.” Hermione gasped as she worked her hips to keep up with his thrusts.

“More than pleased,” The head of his cock collided with the tender end of her channel with every movement. “Damn, irresistible.”

Hermione wanted to answer but was breathless with the pleasure of him that took her hard and thoroughly. she tightened her grip on his shoulders, gasped at every deep thrust as need built inside her again. she never had sex this good, this intense, like she was about to shatter into million pieces when her orgasm hit. with Ron, it was an exercise to stay awake. Draco was like a rollercoaster that kept her higher and higher at the peak before rushing down into overwhelming pleasure.

“God, you’re so tight.” he murmured, his hand squeezed her hips as he took her. “Your sweet pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock. I could make love to you forever, Hermione.”

“Draco,” she moaned breathlessly as he pounded into her. “Draco, please, I think I’m… I’m close…”

Draco knew what she needed. he reached beneath her and twisted the small knob at the end of the slim vibrator that was buried inside her bum. It sprang to life and sent a sensation throughout her entire body and Hermione cried out as the tidal wave of pleasure washed over her once more.

His hands tightened on her hips and thrust himself into the hilt once more, as deep as he could. Hermione felt him pulse inside and knew he was about to come too, evidence of their connection.

Hermione felt physically and emotionally exhausted and unable to help herself, she slumped forward, let her head rest on his shoulder and gave in to exhaustion. strong arms wrapped around her and Draco held her close, murmured something soft and tender in her ear. She didn’t know what he said and didn’t care --- his tone was enough and knew he felt the same way she did and wasn’t sorry for what they had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 63rd day of lockdown. Anxiety is at the highest level.  
> so, what do you think of this so far? shall I continue? or should I just take it down?  
> I hope you are all healthy and safe during this unprecedented time. take care. x


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in her ears as they both came down slowly from the orgasmic high, they had shared. Draco wasn’t sorry that he’d broken the rules. He was glad. Glad that they were beyond contractual obligations. He felt something that grew between them. more important than signed statements and written words. A link that has got nothing to do with the kidnapping experience.

“You okay?” He asked softly when she raised her head from his shoulder.

“Better than okay.” she was a bit out of breath when she answered. “A little sore maybe, but that’s all right.”

“Sore, hmmm? I think we can fix that.” he winked.

Draco helped her dismount and removed the black slim vibrator, he carried her into the bathroom, placed her inside the lavender-scented bath, and joined her. He washed her hair and massaged her back. they had a bubble fight that made her giggle. they started kissing. things went from funny to serious and stroked her pussy and found out that she's ready for him again. Draco positioned himself, held her waist, and took her from behind. the bath left them both soaked and happy. When they were about to go out of the tub her stomach rumbled so loud that he heard it even underwater.

“Sorry.” she blushed. “I uh, didn’t have much for breakfast. I wasn’t really expecting to be kidnapped.”

Draco got her out of the tub and dried her off and wrapped her in one of the luxurious Egyptian white cotton robes that were kept in a cedar chest in the corner of the bathroom.

“ Mmm, this smells wonderful,” she said as he enfolded her inside the robe. “kind of like… well, kind of like you.”

He grinned as he wrapped a towel around his waist. “Like, I smell like woodchips? Probably because of what I do for a living.”

“Oh, you mean you don’t do, uh this, all the time?” Hermione made a motion that indicated the whole dungeon set up.

Draco shook his head. “Actually, this is the first time I’ve done this kidnapping gig. Blaise and Theo are the real owners of the franchise. I’m a hobbyist. a carpenter in real life. A have a workshop where I take orders when people want custom made pieces.”

“Wait, Theo? as in Theodore Nott? Harry’s Theo?” she asked.

“Yep. the one and only.” he smiled. “I’m not surprised Potter never mentioned it. because it’s not what you would call a ‘normal’ business.”

“I think it’s starting to make sense… Draco, there’s something I have to tell you. I –” her stomach growled again that startled them both. she couldn’t help but laugh. Her laughter reminded him of the bubbles in a glass of champagne, rising to the top with an exuberant, musical ripple.

“Later,” he said. “Right now, I’d better feed you before you faint away from malnutrition.”

He took her hand as they went back into the bedroom. They remade the somewhat rumpled bed. He went into the adjoining prep room where a picnic type lunch was prepared inside the fridge. it was fairly light, a salad, assorted cheeses, some strawberries and grapes, biscuits, and a bottle of white wine. but he had something special for dessert. He brought it all back inside the bedroom as Hermione cleared the nightstand.

When they finished eating, Draco took the can of whipped cream and sprayed a dab of it onto one of the strawberries and wiggled it temptingly in front of her lips.

“Time for dessert. “he smirked. “Come on baby, open up.”

“Is that an order, Master?” she purred.

His eyes darken and wandered over her body appreciatively. “Come here and find out.”

Hermione settled unto his lap and sucked the red fruit he offered. She put a finger to his lips as she chewed and juice slipped from her mouth. The tip of her moist tongue stroked the line of his jaw and traced the shell of his ear. “You want to taste?” she whispered.

Draco sought her lips and his tongue drove into her mouth forcefully. She tasted sweet from the strawberries. He took control and rolled over her. He covered her with kisses. Hot, heavy, and out of control.

Her breasts, freed from the luxurious robe were an invitation. an offering. He took the can of whipped cream, squirted a dab onto her breasts. He took his time, licked, and sucked its peak. He teased and tortured her nipples, with teeth, tongue, and fingers. Hermione moaned, gripped the back of his head and pressed him to her.

Draco’s mouth moved from breast to breast, over her collarbone, up to her throat, and then latched onto her neck and suckled there. Hermione’s hands were all over him. She touched, squeezed, pulled ad burned. She branded him like iron, seared onto him. Marked his skin, made him hers. Her throaty groan filled his head and fanned the embers that smoldered in his gut and throbbed low.

They were now fully naked. his eyes skimmed her body and moved to the pulse that beat at the base of her neck. Draco took his time; he squirted more cream all over her body and licked it off very slowly. As he lapped the last traces of cream from her swollen pussy, He wanted her again. She seemed to have the same idea because she tugged impatiently at his hair and urged him.

“You’re insatiable.” she murmured.

“You seem to bring it out of me.” He climbed up and kissed her neck. “But I understand If you’re not up for another round.”

“If you’re up to it, then so am I.” she gasped and felt her hard length against her thigh.

This time the love was soft, sweet, and slow with no mind games involved. Draco appreciated the fact that she didn’t always need to be dominated to get off— many girls he went out with were hardcore, that preferred to be tied and whipped within an inch of their lives. Hermione submitted to him without playing a scene. She was in his arms and gave herself completely. opened herself to him in every possible way as they made love for what seemed like forever.

Later, sticky with cream and other things, they took a shower and changed the linens. They dragged themselves in bed again. Draco pulled her under the covers—not for any more sex but because he loved the way her silky skin and soft curves felt when her body was pressed against his.

“ Mmm, this is nice.” she murmured and snuggled against him. The top of her head was just under his chin and she fit perfectly. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so content with a woman in her arms. maybe, he never did. He had always loved her. He admired her and respected her for so many years. he waited, prayed for this to happen. Her in his arms. he had this urge to tell her that he loves her, but he knew it was too soon no matter how he felt. Instead, he held her close and kissed the top of her head.

“Hermione Granger, you are an amazing woman,” he whispered.

Surprisingly, she was still awake. “Draco…” her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. She looked upset.

“Draco, I’m sorry. but I need to tell you something. It’s just that...” she broke off and covered her mouth with one hand, yawned hugely. “I’m sorry. I’m just so tired. “

“Of course. You’ve been through a lot today.” Draco smiled at her.

“We both have,” she answered. “But there’s something you need to know…” She broke off and yawned again.

Draco cupped her face and looked into her eyes. “I can see that this is important to you. we can deal with it, whatever it is. But not now,” he said. “Were both too tired. tomorrow is soon enough. Will you sleep with me tonight sweetheart? I don’t want to take you home just yet. “

“ Mmm, ‘kay. “Hermione cuddled closer and sighed contentedly. “Night, Draco.” her breath felt like warm feathers against his chest.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” he murmured. He wanted to stay awake and wonder about what she’s about to say. but he has completely worn out himself. Decided that tomorrow was soon enough to deal with whatever it was. he breathed in the fresh fragrance of lavender in her damp hair and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter is rather short. with all the craziness happening around us, it's quite difficult to write. thank you still so much for reading. stay safe. comments are welcome. x


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke up content and for a moment she thought she had dreamt it all. She felt a hard chest under her cheek and a faint smell of musk. She was sore between her thighs but in a good way. like she spent the weekend with the man of her dreams _… Oh my God!_

Her eyes flew open and realized that it was no dream. She had been kidnapped. The day before she was subjected to the sweetest sexual torture imaginable. and it was Draco, her kidnapper. whose broad chest she was currently snoozing on. 

It seemed she finally overcame her insecurities. the worst was over, she had survived. She skimmed one hand over his chest and down his hard flat stomach. 

It felt warm underneath her palm. she started the path back to his shoulder and collarbone. 

Draco felt her stir because a large, warm hand reached up to comb through her hair and murmured, “Good morning, Granger. Did you get a good night’s sleep? “

“Uh, fine,” she squeaked. A part of her panicked upon waking up with a strange man in bed—she wasn’t a one-night stand kind of girl and never had been. But another part of her had been born at the exquisite lessons of domination and submission was pleased. 

Draco sounded happy and content as opposed to freaked out. then again, Hermione thought he probably did this kind of thing. Woke up with strange girls in his arms _each morning_ was no big deal. 

But he said he didn’t usually do this. that he broke all the rules for me. Hermione reminded herself. she also broke some rules of her own. had done things she never dreamed possible, let alone pleasurable.

Despite the tenderness in her thighs, she found herself aroused again with the memory of his hands, tongue, and mouth all over her body. and him inside of her. 

Amazed at her boldness, she parted her legs and rubbed against his thigh beside her. Draco felt her wet heat and appreciatively rolled her under him.

“Now, this is what I call a good morning,” he whispered in her ear as he parted her thighs with one of his own. 

Hermione was more than ready to give in to her erotic urges—now that Draco had awakened this side of her and felt completely insatiable. It was as though she had been starving and Draco sat her down with a huge feast. She wanted more and more of him and since he couldn’t seem to get enough of her, It seemed like a perfect match. 

_Except for the fact that Pansy ordered this for you and Harry is going to kill him if he finds out._ the little voice reminded her. Hermione instantly came down from cloud nine with a hard bump and remembered that she would tell Draco the truth about her situation before she did anything else with him.

“Draco,” she said against his neck as he rubbed against her, doing incredible things to her body. “Draco, before we go any further, I have to tell you something. We need to talk.”

Draco stopped reluctantly and looked into her eyes. What he saw there made him realized how serious she was.

“What is it, sweetheart? “he murmured. “Why do you seem upset?”

“It… It’s about what I wanted to tell you yesterday,” She admitted. 

She sat up in bed and gathered the green satin sheets around her, she didn’t want to feel so naked when she told him the truth.

“Is it another man?” he frowned.

“Oh, No. No.” Hermione said. she began to feel uneasy butterflies in her stomach but also needed to get this through. “No, it’s just that in a way, this whole thing has been a big mistake.”

“A mistake? “Draco frowned. He sat up and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. “That’s a hell of a thing to say, Granger. Do you feel that way?” He looked upset.

“No. Not like that,” Hermione assured him. She felt she already made a mess of the situation but she was also nervous. If he found out the truth and couldn’t seem to do any better. “See, it has to do with Pansy. When you, uh, kidnapped me…”

“Pansy? Do you mean, my ex? Parkinson?” he huffed and climbed off the bed, put on his pants, unbuttoned, and began to pace around the room. “I’m now, confused Granger.”

“Who also happened to be my best friend. What you had with her was years ago that she completely forgot the details.” Hermione stood, hands on her hip and the sheets wrapped around her.

“Yeah. but what’s this got to do with her?”

“A lot! See, she got this crazy idea of gift-giving for Christmas. The whole kidnap thing, which I thought she canceled and because I also think it’s stupid and risky.” she said and held up her hands in the air. 

“This. is. stupid?” he raised one eyebrow. 

“Oh, you know what I mean… then I got really busy and was running late, then there’s, Crookshanks. Oh my God—Crookshanks! “

“What did you say?” Draco suddenly looked stricken. 

He looked paler than usual. but all Hermione thought of was her old diabetic cat that could be slipped into a coma due to her neglect. She loved her cat more than anything and she felt self-centered and irresponsible.

“I said, Crookshanks,” she babbled and began to search around for her clothes. “I have to get out of here right now. What time is it?”

“Ten o’clock,” he said after he glanced at his watch. He began to pick up their clothes and was not too happy about it. Hermione struggled into her discarded skirt and blouse. Sex would just have had to wait, how would she lived at the thought of her beloved cat died because she was busy screwing her brains out. 

“God, I can’t believe this,” she muttered and hastily buttoned her blouse. “I have to get back to him right now.”

“So, you need to get back to him… figures.” Draco scowled. 

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. “What? What are you talking about? I told you why I have to go.”

“Right—you need to get back to him,” Draco muttered. “So, that’s it? you had your fun and now you want to go.” He was dressed and looked very upset.

“I have to—please try to understand!” Hermione can’t believe how insensitive he was. She thought she had explained everything. What’s his problem? She was finally dressed, minus her underwear and hose, which she couldn’t find anywhere. She supposed she was lucky to have her bra on. 

“Oh, I understand all right,” he said. In silence, he led her out to the waiting van and opened the passenger door for her. 

Hermione was upset about this new, not so nice side of Draco but her mind was also fixated on the idea of Crookshanks slowly dying for lack of medication. She had been to the vet with Pansy and remembered distinctly how important for him to eat and take his meds at the right time. 

“Look, can you step on it?” she asked testily as the van crawled into traffic. “What the hell is going on? why is everyone on the road?”

“Just can’t wait to get away, can you?” he growled. Draco swung into the turn and stepped on the gas at her insistence.

“What?” Hermione just had had it. “Look,” she said icily. “I’m sorry you’re upset we didn’t get to finish morning sex. But I need to get home. I’m sorry you can’t seem to understand that.”

“It’s not the sex and you know it,” he said and drove faster. 

Draco couldn’t believe how much it hurt. He’d been with her for more than twenty-four hours and her sudden decision to use her safe word and get away from him should have not been a big deal. But in that short time together, he’d felt the connection and knew that she felt it too. One night of passion had brought them together. As much as he wanted to bury those feelings, there was no way of getting away from them.

Hermione knew that he was extremely upset about something. But she was upset too! She wanted to explain what was going on but it was too complicated. As soon as she gets to her cat and knew that he’s alright, They will sit down and have a nice long talk. She barely thought straight, much less explain the confusion.

“Well, I don’t know what--,” she began.

“Here we are.” Draco cut her off as they pulled up in front of her apartment building with a lurch that made her glad she’d taken the time to put buckle her seatbelt.

“I’m sorry things had gotten this way,” she said. Hermione hurriedly unhooked herself and slid out of the van and turned around to face him. “I’d like to explain what I wanted to tell you but ---“

“No explanation needed, I’m pretty sure I got it.” Draco looked ahead as he talked, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. “It was a one-time thing,” he said. “According to the rules, I’m never supposed to see you again. That must have been a relief, huh?”

“What?” Hermione looked at him. What happened to break all the rules. For a moment she forgot about the urgent need to see Crookshanks. She was furious. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but he beat her to it. 

“Have a nice life,” he said. Draco put the van in gear and drowned her words in the roar of its engine. And before she could say anything he was gone. 


	12. Chapter 12

Draco couldn’t believe Hermione’s sudden use of her safe word. the short time they have been together, he felt a connection. For a while, even a possible long-term relationship was conceivable. It may seem absurd that it started on a night of passion but it had brought them together. 

_Connection? Relationship? Listen to yourself, you sound like a high school boy who just got dumped_. He told himself angrily. But he couldn’t help it. As much as he wanted to bury how he felt. there was no getting away from it. and it also hurt. 

_What had set her off?_ he mused as he drove back into traffic to his workshop in SoHo. She was every bit into it as he was, then suddenly she demanded to know the time and safe word. _Had her file been wrong? was she still with Weasley? had she been lying all along?_ Draco shook his head. It looked like he will never know. years of anticipation and again she was out of his life just like that. 

He wasn’t inclined to break any more rules, be it professional or personal in order to pursue her. If she wanted to get away from him that bad, he didn’t have any option but to let her go. The thought of not seeing her again made him feel like he swallowed a bucketful of splinters.

Draco knew this type of woman. He saw it happen in clubs. girls who came to play and ran back home to their vanilla husbands or boyfriends once their kinky urges had been satisfied. It was all too familiar. 

He pulled up a few blocks to one of the three parking spaces near an old building who was once a brothel house in the 1600s but now stood as his workshop. the district itself is surrounded by pubs and restaurants. In addition to the entertainment venue where it comes alive during the night. He walked on the cobblestones towards the red brick building and sat on its front steps. For a moment, he thought about his life. He worked hard a lot. He restored the old building and created his workshop on his own sweat and money. He may have been born with a silver spoon on his mouth but Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy made sure that he learned to earn his keep. 

Women had come and gone. he played and had his kinks fulfilled. but nothing compared to what he felt with Hermione. It was bliss. like she was made for him and the puzzle was complete. Draco ran a hand through his hair, stood up, and inhaled deeply.

The only thing left is his work. Inside the shop was a huge hard oak dining table he had been working on. The customer who had ordered it was hoping to give it to his wife as a Christmas present. Draco decided he would work day and night –he would even bring a sleeping bag if he had to and sleep under the damn table, one way or another he would get it done before Christmas morning. Maybe if he would bury himself in his work for another ten years he would be able to forget about her. _Maybe not._

\---------------------------------------

“I cannot believe this!” Pansy stabbed savagely at the end button on her cell phone. 

Hermione who watched from the relative comfort of her best friend’s purple couch thought that it was times like this, that you miss having those old-fashioned telephones with a handset that you could just slam down. She was one hundred percent sure that Pansy would have been banging the phone around like crazy if it hadn’t been a cell. The only thing her best friend could do was sit down and fume. After spending the weekend with her boyfriend Neville, she already found something to bitch about. 

She wished she wasn’t there to hear it but had found herself at Pansy’s spacious apartment sipping hot cocoa. Off white curtains, Turkish rug, and elaborate furnishing comprised her best friends living room where they sat and plan on their yearly Christmas tradition. They hadn’t much more decided who would make the cheese ball and who would bring the nuts.

“Pans, we need to get planning,” she said. reaching down to pat Crookshanks on his fuzzy orange head. She had a bad moment when she ran in the door the day after the ‘nap’ and found him stretched out on the floor looking as if it was dead. 

But it had come around when she waved the medicated tuna in front of its face. 

Hermione thought maybe she ran out on Draco with haste. _He acted like a jerk_ , she reminded herself. Saying it was a one-time thing after he made such a big deal out of breaking the rules and wanted to get to know her. And eventually told her to have a nice life… _bastard._

Whenever she thought about him, which was once every minute, Hermione went hot and cold at the same time. Emotions she didn’t know which to feel first – anger, betrayal, loss—she ran a spectrum when she thought about Draco. So, she tried not to—not that it did any good. Her brain was stuck in a rut that showed his chiseled features and body constantly.

Hermione considered getting in touch with him. _If he told the truth_ , she knew where his workshop was in Soho. There was a sign on an old red brick building to one side of the door that said **The Shed** and beneath it, in elegant script, **custom hardwood furniture made to order.** She had driven by it several times and had even stopped in the three space parking lot once, but had broken out into a cold sweat and begun to feel sick to her stomach. What was she supposed to do – go in and demand an apology for rude behavior? Sure, and admit that she lied to him. He would throw her out. No, better to stay away from the enigmatic man that she somehow came to care for. Her heart was already broken—no need to grind it into dust. 

“I can’t believe this!” Pansy yelled again. It derailed Hermione’s train of thought. “Those jerks! I’m going to call Channel Five News and do one those expose thingies on them.”

“Don’t be such a princess.” Hermione shot back with a chuckle. 

“I just can’t believe this crap,” Pansy grumbled and leaned back on the red loveseat across from her with a huff. 

“Who or what are you raving about?” Hermione rubbed Crookshanks behind the ears again and sipped her hot cocoa. 

“The damn Kidnap people. I called to get a refund for the first half of the money I put up and they refused because they said they had delivered the nap—when you so didn’t! Now, they’re insisting that I pay for the other half of it! “Pansy fumed. “I swear to God, I told them, “I don’t know who you assholes kidnap and tortured, because I swear it wasn’t my best friend.”

“Uh…” Hermione felt as if she got a bone stuck in her throat and almost spit out the hot cocoa. In her preoccupation with Draco, she had forgotten about the payment and the one night of passion she experienced. 

She distinctly remembered Pansy said about payment in half before and half after. 

“What? Please don’t tell me you’re going to say I told you so.” Pansy groaned theatrically. “I know, I know, it was a stupid idea. But it was my stupid idea that I don’t have to pay for especially If I called and canceled.”

“Did they say…” Hermione placed the mug of cocoa on the coffee table and cleared her throat. “Uh, what did they say?”

“That you were there and that every aspect of your fantasy was fulfilled.” Pansy began to tap her cell phone angrily. “Like I’m likely to be cheated with a thousand dollars.”

“It was that much?” Hermione squeaked. 

Her best friend held up a hand. “Again, please, no I told you so speech.” she sighed. “Damn, if I found out those jerks confused you with some nasty bitch who enjoyed your supposed to be ‘nap’ I would put my foot so far up her butt…”

“Uh…” Hermione coughed. It was time to come clean. 

“I didn’t mean for you to find out like this, Pans. but that nasty bitch was… well, me.”

“What?!” Pansy shrieked so loud that even the mostly deaf Crookshanks nearly jumped out of his fur. 

“You heard me.” Hermione glared at her best friend. “They grabbed me that morning after we talked on the phone. Well, it’s more like he grabbed me. And he gagged me so I couldn’t tell him otherwise until… well. until it was too late.”

“Wait, back up. They, He, what just happened?” Pansy leaned forward eagerly. “You mean you got to live the entire fantasy that I wrote?”

“Pans, are you even aware who owned Kidnapped By U?” Hermione gave her a level look. “As a matter of fact, yes, I was subjected to it. Were you high or drunk when you wrote and signed that stuff?”

Hermione would never admit that she enjoyed the bondage and domination games she’s played with Draco. not in front of her best friend.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Pansy waved one hand airily. “I guess I just thought up the wild things I could imagine and put it down. They don’t do all that stuff, you know.”

Hermione was beginning to get mad. “They most certainly _d_ _o_ do that stuff, Pans.” she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her soon to be an ex-best friend. “I should know because Draco Malfoy did all of it to me.”

“Draco? what’s this got to do with him? The owner of Kidnapped By U here in London is Zabini and Nott. That’s who I’ve been fighting with on the phone, anyway.” Pansy looked at her suspiciously. “Why those little shitheads!”

“Draco, I think was helping them out with the business. like a proxy or something.” Hermione was again uncomfortable. 

“And?” Pansy gave her that same sharp look when she downed an entire bottle of tequila and spilled the beans about Ronald Weasley. It was the look that said there was more to the situation than Hermione was telling and she wouldn’t stop until she fessed up. 

“And…” _and he was amazing_. Hermione thought but kept it to herself. Pansy didn’t need to know the details. “And I couldn’t stop him because I didn’t know the safe word,”

“Crookshanks,” Pansy said.

“He’s fine.” Hermione looked down at the fluffy orange cat that was now asleep soundly on the purple couch. “I was worried about him for a while after the nap because Draco kept me overnight ---well, I guess I decided to stay the night—but when I got back to him the late morning he was just— “

“No—Crookshanks,” Pansy interrupted her. “Crookshanks was my safe word.” she shook her head. "I know it's dumb, but he sat right next to me while I filled out the form and I figured It wasn’t something you would normally shout out in the heat of passion.”

“No… why Pans?” Hermione said distractedly. Inside her head, Draco’s words echoed when he took off her gag. If things get to be too much for you. Just say your safe word and I’ll stop and take you home right away, no questions asked. That was exactly what he said. and what had she yelled when she realized she’d forgotten about coming home and take care of her old cat. “I was so worried about Crookshanks that I practically shouted his name. Oh my God! he must have thought I said the safe word. he must have thought I wanted to get away from him, that I was asking him to take me home right away.”

“What!?” Pansy Parkinson looked at her best friend like she was crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end. Thank you for reading. Comments are welcome. x


	13. Chapter 13

“I was trying to tell him, that the whole thing was a huge mistake. I was talking about how I need to go home, to give Crookshanks his medicine on time. I never get to tell him, that I was talking about my cat. I just assume he knew.”

“Or maybe, you had another man that you suddenly realized you have to get home to,” Pansy said.

“I, uh…” Hermione began, but Pansy continued to talk as though she hadn’t said a thing.

“That’s what I’d think. if, you started shouting out some guy’s name in the middle of sex,” Pansy continued. “Because let’s face it, Crookshanks is a guy’s name. Plus, it was your safe word so what was he supposed to think?”

“We weren't in the middle of sex,” Hermione snapped. “It was more like…right at the beginning. But he did mention me, meeting another man. I couldn’t figure out what he was talking about at the time—I was so worried. And Crookshanks isn’t a guy’s name!”

“Well, there you go then.” Pansy nodded. “It’s a case of miscommunication.”

“Yes. I guess you are right.”

“Did you told him about Weasley?” Pansy asked.

“I might have,” Hermione sighed. “I told him it was over.”

“So, you and Draco, huh?” Pansy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You like him?"

“I…” Hermione decided to tell the truth. “Like, doesn’t begin to cover it, Pans,” she whispered. “It’s too late now. He told me the Kidnapped By U rules. said, he could never see me again after the ‘nap'.’”

“It’s not too late.” Pansy sat forward. her mischievous eyes shone. “After all, It was against the rules for him to have sex with you, but he did that, right?”

“Pansy Parkinson!” Hermione blushed. “Alright, we did. Uh, several times.Happy now?”

“Go, Granger!” Pansy grinned. “Anyway, if he was willing to break one rule, I bet he would be willing to break another. You should call him up right now and tell him to get his ass over here.”

“I can’t.” Hermione protested. “How am I supposed to explain it was a mistake, that I didn’t order the nap. that I didn’t write down those fantasies. that I lied to him almost the entire time? He will be so mad!”

“Mad enough to give you a little discipline? Pansy smirked. “A little spanking, perhaps?”

“Seriously, Parkinson!” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“In that case, it would be better for you to see him again. Do you know where he lives? “

“No,” Hermione said. “But I know where he works. And I know he works late—every time I drive by, the light is on, no matter how late it is.”

“You! Hermione Granger, have been doing drive-bys at his work?” Pansy gaped at her. “that is so unlike you!”

“It’s comforting.” Hermione shrugged. “His presence, just knowing that he’s in the workshop. “

“That my friend, is, stalking.”

“No, it isn’t. I’m not there every night.”

“Come on,” Pansy jumped up and pulled Hermione to her feet. “I have just the thing that you can wear.”

“Pans, stop.” Hermione protested. “I had enough of your antics.”

“I got you something for Christmas, aside from the boring library and museum pass. And this way, I don’t even need to wrap it.” Pansy dragged her out of the living room as she talked. “We have to get you ready.”

“Ready for what?” Hermione asked.

“Ready for anything!” Pansy grinned.

\--------------------------------

“What do you mean Pansy didn’t get the nap? And why in the world, is she calling you?” Draco demanded while talking on his cell phone. He couldn’t believe he had stopped work for this. He finished sanding the oak tabletop and was about to stain it when his cell phone rang with Theo’s number.

“That’s what I’ve been saying, Pansy said she didn’t get the nap she ordered.” Blaise chimed in.

“What the fuck? Blaise? Am I on speaker?”

“Yeah.” They both said.

“Explain.”

“See, Pansy said it was a surprise Christmas gift for Granger,” Theo explained. “She filled out those forms and sent them to us.”

“Until she canceled at the last minute. I was so busy with the convention, that I forgot to call you.” Blaise chuckled. “Sorry?”’

“Somehow I find that hard to believe. You assholes trying to tell me that she didn’t order for the ‘nap’? “Draco sounded frustrated. “It was all Pansy’s fantasy? and that I could have been arrested for assault?”

“Not entirely,” Theo said. “She said, Granger needed the push.”

“We all know that you both have been dancing around each other since college.” Harry interrupted. “I just want my best friend happy Malfoy.”

“Potter?” Draco was a little surprised. “This isn’t even funny, what are you shitheads up to?”

“Do you love her?” Harry asked.

“I’m not even answering that Potter,” Draco said. “She deserves to know it first.”

“Fair enough.” Harry chuckled.

“I have to tell you though; Hermione had been a very satisfied customer,” Draco said. “I followed her fantasy from start to finish… I went the extra mile with her.”

“And I will go the extra mile to kill you if you ever hurt her.” Harry sounded pissed at the other end of the phone. “That I promise.”

There was a loud knock at the door that drowned out the rest of the sentence. Draco looked up in irritation. _Who the hell could be banging on his door the night before_ _Christmas eve?_ His shop was closed for a last-minute shopper that looked for a bargain. Draco worked on commissioned pieces and didn’t have extras lying around for a good Christmas gift.

“Hang on, there’s someone at the door,” Draco said. He placed the sander down and went to see who it was. He stopped abruptly when he opened the door and saw who stood outside.

“Hello, Draco. or should I say, Master?” Hermione smiled and stepped inside his workshop, her black _fuck me_ heels whispered in the sawdust.

She wore a gray trench coat that was belted at the waist, her riotous curls were pinned at the side and exposed her long delicate neck. Once she got inside and shut the door behind her, she opened it slowly.

Draco’s mouth went dry at what he saw underneath. She wore a black lace bustier that pushed up her firm breasts and showed the soft pink curves of her nipples, and a black garter belt that connected to her thigh-high sheer black hose. But no panties—there was nothing between the bottom of the bustier and the tops of her hose but a naked expanse of smooth skin. All that black lace seemed designed to showcase the area his eyes were automatically drawn to—her soft little mound. Her pussy lips were swollen and wet, he couldn’t help to keep his eyes off. Almost like she was ready for him, just the way she had been the first time when she begged him, to make love to her. Suddenly, he had a hard time thinking and his jeans became tight in the crotch.

“I’ll talk to you shitheads later, I have to go,” He said into the phone and never took his eyes off her. Then he placed the phone into his pocket.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. He tried not to let his dick get in the way of his brain. “How are the shitheads and Pansy involved in this?”

“I’m here to explain, Draco.” She walked forward slowly “Pansy ordered the nap for me as a Christmas present. She filled out the forms, forged my signature and Crookshanks is my old cat.”

“Fuck.” He grumbled. “So, the fantasies weren’t yours? You never agreed to any of this?”

“Not at first.” she shrugged.

“Shit!” he said. “This is unbelievable.”

“Look, it’s an honest mistake—people make it all the time.”

“But then…” Draco stared and tried to comprehend what Hermione had said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to—at first,” she said. “but as we got deeper into the fantasy, I realized I wanted to see where it will go. And… and I didn’t want it to end. Not if it meant, I just leave when I wanted to get to know you so much.”

Hermione bit her lip in a way that drove him crazy. Draco was tempted to tell her. that all was forgiven. but he still had questions.

“Okay, then," Draco crossed his arms over the black T-shirt he wore. “So, your safe word is your cat? That is a rather stupid choice." He frowned.

“Crookshanks is my old cat, He needed to take his meds on time. and I was afraid he was going to die.” She sighed. “I didn’t know it was the safe word—It was Pansy who thought about it. I was just worried about my cat.”

“Trust Pansy to choose a safe word.” Draco groaned. “So, there’s no other man? What about your fiancé?”

“I told you, there is no other man. Ronald and I were long gone even before the engagement. There’s no else in my life.” She took a step forward, the edges of the trench coat swung softly by her sides. “There was no one until I met you, that is.”

Draco reached out for her when he realized something else. “Wait a minute—are you telling me you went through the whole scene with me, without knowing the safe word?” He frowned.

She bit her lip. “Yes. So?”

“So? Do you know how dangerous that is?” Draco demanded angrily. “The first rule of the BDSM scene is safe, sane, and consensual. That means you never play without the safe word. I could have hurt you, sweetheart.”

“You did.” She took another step forward, looked up at him under her thick, dark lashes. “You hurt me and I liked it,” she whispered. “I didn’t think I could. didn’t think I had it in me to submit like that. but, Draco…” She looked up at him. “The way you made me feel… I’ve never felt like that before. It was amazing. Incredible. Addictive.”

“So, you're trying to tell me, that one scene with me changed your entire life?” Draco tried to sound sarcastic but the words came out as more of a serious question.

“Would I be here, dressed like this, otherwise? Please, Master…” she looked at him pleadingly. “I’m sorry and I’ll do anything to prove it.”

“Anything, huh?” Draco asked. “All right. Take off the coat and lean over the table.”

He pointed at the smooth surface of the hard oak table he had finished sanding. “Bend over it and put your hands in front of you. I think it’s time for some punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more steamy chapter then that's it. Comments are appreciated. x


End file.
